At Dusk I'll Think Of You
by Stardust-Reverie
Summary: Roxas Strife is your every day normal 16 year old, He goes to school now and he meets his brother and his boyfriend. One thing that seems strange to Roxas is the fact that he continues to be watched by Axel. Roxas has enough to worry about like his school life, love life and Family life. Come along on the journey as we follow how he copes with all of this. (Terrible Summary.) 3
1. A new Beginning

Chapter 1: A new beginning

* * *

Warning:Yaoi/BoyxBoy and Suicidal moments. Don't read if you don't like!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All of them belong to Square Enix!

* * *

-Normal POV-  
16 year old Roxas Strife had just left his mother to move to his fathers home, he was going to start his life again without his mother nagging him to do his homework and to go outside and so on and so was moving in on the first day of the last week of the holidays. Tomorrow was the big day for little ol' Roxas Strife.

* * *

-Roxas POV-

Finally here... I let out a sigh as I stare at my old home. Way too many thoughts ran through my head at the same time and most of them were, Will Dad recognise me? Will he accept me? Will they like me? I let out another sigh but this one was longer the the other and knocked on the door and before I could even open it I was tackled to the ground by my twin brother Sora Strife.

"ROXAS,ROXAS,ROXAS,ROXAS,ROXASSSSSS!"Sora was screaming in utter delight right into my ear... Good-bye great hearing of mine...

"WOAH! Sora how much sugar did dad give you?" I sighed again looking at my brother who was smiling like crazy! I couldn't help but grin back at him and burst out laughing.

"I had about 11 Tablespoons of sugar but who cares! my little brother is here now!"Sora was screaming in utter delight at this new fact of 'My brother now lives with me!'

"Sora..." I paused and he looked at me in shock and let me go waving his hands around frantically , " I missed you so much!" I hugged my brother and then tackled him laughing like a complete mad man.  
When we finally calmed down (after 3 minutes..) I saw a blond spike sticking out from around the corner trying to hide from us. I got up quietly and beckoned sora over to me and pointed to the spike sticking out. Sora just stood there in awe as he saw me stealthily hide behind the same corner.

"RAHHH!" I screamed right at my father who fell back in shock with an expression that I couldn't help but laugh at. My father , Cloud Strife, looked at me and then picked me up and started swinging me around over his shoulder saying in his girliest voice,

"Where did my little Roxy go?hmmm... Sora have you seen Roxy dearest?" Sora couldn't help but laugh some more at dad but i was screaming in terror of vomiting on his back. All of a sudden I could hear a voice of a complete stranger around the corner saying,

"Cloud? Where are you now? I need your help with something." I was then put down onto the ground and I watched dad turn away from Sora and I in a hurry.

I turned to look at Sora but he had changed, he looked completly disgusted and i just looked straight into his face.

"come on Roxy, I'll take you to our room..." Even his voice had changed. It sounded distant, it just didn't belong.  
Sora had just grabbed my arm and started dragging me up the stairs and into a room which was painted light blue. (Score! my favourite colour!) I stared at my brother who was now smiling happily at me as if to say,

"See! I was ready for you to come back!" I placed my bags down onto the floor and just stared at my brother some more.

"Roxas? What's wrong with you?" Sora was worried with the way I was acting but he was acting stranger so i had to ask,

"Sora... What just happened?" Sora had sighed and just shook his head and said

"It's just... Tifa is now our new 'mother'..." I just stared straight at Sora who just nodded in complete silence.  
"Well anyway! let's go get you ready for school!" Sora was back to normal again which was a relief and i just laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Hey Sora, Don't you want more sugar?" I asked in a mocking tone. Sora just started grinning even more and replied with a little comment which made us both laugh,

"Oh Roxy, I'm so disappointed in you... I always carry sugar!" He flashed open his jacket showing packets of Caster,Brown and Icing sugar all in his pockets. I just laughed falling onto the ground having to hold onto my stomach which was wretching in pain.

" Oh Sora, that's why I called you my Sugar baby!" Now it was Sora's turn to fall on the ground in laughter.

"Roxas! your joke was terrible!" "oh but you enjoyed it I see." We both laughed until we had to breathe before we passed out.  
"Come on 'Sugar Bruda' let's go get you your stuff before we die!"  
"Of course my 'Sugar Baby'!"

We both walked out of the door holding hands laughing together as we used too. We made our way to the front door but were stopped when Cloud called out to us asking us,

"Did you two Sugar Children forget something?" He was dangling our wallets infront of us and we patted our pockets and laughed. "Thanks Sugar Papa!" we called out in unison and all three of us had to laugh.

"You two haven't changed a single bit!" Sora and I just nodded and said

"That's because were just like you dad." And we had high-fived each other and screamed out "Twin!" Cloud sighed and just said,

"Yep, you haven't changed abit you two..." he gave us a soft,reassuring smile and handed us our wallets.

"I added a little extra just for you two so go have some fun okay?" We both nodded and walked out headed for the mall.

* * *

-At the Mall-Sora POV-

Roxas was finally back and we were together once again, I had missed the days where we would always say the same things at the same time and then yelling out "TWIN!" but when Dad and mom had split up, we were seperated and we thought we would never see each other until yesterday when I received the letter from Roxas saying he was finally coming to be with us again. Roxas and I were chatting away in the mall and I saw that he was actually happy to be here.

While we were walking and talking I noticed that Roxas was wearing muddy clothing from when I tackled him outside earlier, I stood there and shook my head in disappointment saying,

"Oh no no no, Roxy we are getting you a change of clothes! You're all muddy!"Roxas looked at his jumper and shrugged saying

"It's fine Sora, It's just abit of mud." but I would not have my cute brother looking all muddy because of me! I dragged him inside the closest store and made him buy a new jumper or else take his off and walk around in a singlet. Roxas just stood there looking down and finally saying,

"You win Sora..." I squealed in delight and started looking for a jumper that would suit his blond Spikes and Cobalt blue eyes that sparkled in the light.  
Don't get me wrong! I'm his brother so i notice these things about him!

* * *

-Roxas POV-

Sora finally pulled out a jumper with black and white squares on it, it looked really nice and I had to say I really wanted to buy it (please don't tell sora). I put it on and bought it after having Sora fangirling at me wearing the jumper, we walked out of the store and continued our conversations before I heard Sora fangirl again at a silver haired boy coming towards us.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RIKUUUUUUU!" Sora was jumpinng up and down and it looked like he just finished 30 bags of sugar this time. Before I could ask who this person was to him, Sora had ran up to this 'Riku' and was practically hugging the poor guy to death.

"hahaha. Sora what did I say about eating MnM's and sugar AND having Red bull at the same time..." Sora just stood there and started pouting like he always does.

"But Rikuuu...I finally got to see you..." Sora mumbled to himself and his head was being pulled up by the silver haired. I stood there in confusion of who this guy was and what he was to my brother and before I knew it the Silver Fox (his new nickname from me) was walking towards me and grabbing ahold of my face, examining it as if it was a master-piece.

"Rikuu! What are you doing to my little brother!" Sora exclaimed still pouting at the Silver Haired boy.

"He looks nothing like you Sora! He looks so normal and not hyped up on sugar." I laughed and he just stared at me in fascination.

"He hasn't had any yet so I would watch out!" I warned. Sora was pouting even more now and he started to just stand there sulking. I quickly bowed to the silver hair and introduced myself,

"Nice to meet ya! You must be Riku right? I'm Roxas, Sora's 'Younger' twin." The Fox just smiled showing sparkling white teeth and calmly said,

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Rox-Ass, I'm Riku,Sora's Boyfriend." His smile broadened as he said the word 'boyfriend' and he finished off with grabbing Sora around the waist and nuzzling the brunettes neck.

"Riku~," Sora was now blushing and I just laughed at his red face. (Tomato+Sora=Sormato? Smooth Roxas,smooth...) I 'casually' coughed trying to hide the disappointment in my little joke I made in my head...I hate my sense of humour...-sigh- (A/N: Only because I'm terrible at jokes Roxy~) It took me awhile to remember something that had been bothering me since the introductions...what did Riku call me again?..

"ROX-ASS!?"I screamed at them both disturbing there 'cuddle time' in a fit of embarrasment and rage.

"Rox-ass really! You had to call me Rox-Ass!" Sora just stared at Riku with disappointment written all over his face.

"What!? It suits you 'R-o-x-a-s-s~" He replied with a mocking tone which really irritated me! I walked off pouting as he continued to call me THAT nickname and also being punched by my brother. Sora quickly joined my side again clutching my arm and then sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend, I yelled out,

" Oh no, It's Reek-ew!"He just stood there for a moment and then burst out laughing at my terrible nickname for him.  
(Oh God! Why! )

Sora and I had continued walking around getting everything I needed: books, stationary,a school bag, new clothes, food. We were casually chatting and without relising that Sora had let go of my arm quickly stopping in his tracks while I continued walking without even noticing a tall red-head looking down at me as I casually bumped into him, falling onto the . Sora stood there shaking in fear as the red-head bent down to look at me. I couldn't help but notice his emerald green eyes shining brightly and staring into my eyes, studying them almost. The red-head smiled at me and said,

"The names Axel,A-x-e-l, got it memorised blondie?" I just sat there looking at Axel in anger and I stood up and glared at him responding,

"I'm not Blondie, I'm Roxas, R-o-x-a-s, got it memorised Axel?" I grabbed Sora's arm dragging him to the exit of the store. What a smart-ass, even though he looks cool,Hot and charming he's nothing but a smart-ass. I then blushed relising what i just thought about him. Hot and Charming!? I must be sick...I've had one boyfriend but he wasn't the right one...not one part of him was nice...

* * *

-Inside the Mall- Axel POV-  
I flipped open my phone seeing a message from Riku going on about how Sora smelt of sugar again and blah blah blah... I close my phone sighing deeply and look back up to see a Blondie storming my way. I just stared at him as he walked right into me, Now I usually would punch the guy but this Blond, he looked adorable. I just wanted to eat him up... The blond had fallen onto the ground with a 'THUD' , It actually looked painful so i leant down to stare at the cutie to see if he was okay. His eyes looked up and they were staring into mine looking at them intently. I couldn't help but continue to stare at the Cobalt Blue eyes. They sparkled and shimmered in the light. Yep, a real cutie...

With my attitude i just introduced myself like I normally do,

"The Names Axel, A-x-e-l, got it memorised blondie?" This 'Blonde' was certainly feisty because he didn't seem to like what I said because his face was filled with anger and he just responded with my line.

"I'm not Blondie, I'm Roxas, R-o-x-a-s, got it memorised Axel?" He looked so cute when he said it like that. I atleast learnt his name but he was dragging that brat Sora along with him. Roxas huh... Cute name.  
Riku disturbed my train of thought when he came running to me asking me questions like,

"Did you hurt my Sora? What did he say? Did you hurt Rox-ass? Wasn't he adorable? Wouldn't you like to eat little Rox up? Didn't Sora smell nice? Why is your hair redder than before!?" I only stared at my best friend in shock before relising that he knew Roxas AND he called him Rox-Ass!? I was going to have a long chat with my 'Bestie' about this new cutie...

* * *

-Roxas POV-  
We marched right into our house with a frightened Sora and an aggrevated Roxas. Dad was looking at us as we both flopped onto our couch and covered our faces with pillows. He sighed loudly adding a comment of,

"what ever am I to do with these two gifts for my two 'Happy' children, Sora and Roxas." Sora looked up at dad and I sluggishly popped my head above the pillow looking curious. Cloud had laughed at use both because we looked like puppies or something... We got up and looked at our gifts thinking it was going to be some of his home cooking or in it's other name "Pathway to Hell",I looked at the shape of the present named Roxy and I gasped in complete delight! A new Guitar! I looked at dad and hugged him tightly screaming into his ears.I looked at Sora who was just shaking up and down on the ground. I looked up at my father curious but I then could only hear,

"Bounce-Bounce-Bounce-Bounce-Bounce-Bounce-Bounce- Bounce and Bounce." I looked at dad in horror. He gave Sora his biggest wish, bags of sugar and lollies.

Sora was busy jumping around and Cloud was already in the other room looking after hasn't come out to meet me yet..strange. I picked up the guitar and smiled to myself, this will be great for my Music class. Sora had bounced over to me and was just asking for food. If I was to repeat what he was saying it would sound like,

"omgomgomgRoxyyoushouldmakemesomeOMNOMNOMNOMNOMSso icaneatsandthencalmdownandthensleepandtheneatandth ensleep!" I swear this kid can say so much at once it's scary... Thanks Dad...Thanks... Great way to end a first day right?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! It gets more yaoi-ish later on oki~

Oh yea, Please don't mind my terrible nicknames!


	2. A stalker,A creep,Classmates,5 buck lova

**Warning: BoyxBoy/Yaoi content...Suicidal moments too. Don't read If you Don't like~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters or songs used. "Call me maybe" is by Carly Rae Jepson.**

**Little Einsteins opening song is made by I don't know who... : Sorry**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

-At home-

Sora was passed out, laying in little remains of sugar from an hour ago and I was playing my new guitar loudly, completely drowning out every other noise and letting everyone listen to the melody of my music. Cloud walked out 'singing' (terribly) I don't know what. It sounded like he was strangling a cat and rubbing two balloons together, have you even heard these noises!? It's horrible! I stopped playing just to shut him up and then having to listen to him laugh and fall over Sora's body, Dad was freaking out about him just laying there not feeling anything or being woken up by being crushed but I just had to laugh at the face he was pulling.

"Hey! Roxy! I-Is Sora D-D-Dead...?" he finished his sentence with a little hi-pitched "dead," which made me burst into tears of joy.

"Dad, don't worry, he's just in a Sugar K.O!" Now it was cloud's turn to burst into tears. I blamed him for my 'GREAT' sense of humour.

* * *

(A/N: Or you could blame me Rox-ass~) (Axel: mmmm~ Dat Ass~)

* * *

-1 hour later- Sora POV-

ugh...what is this headache? I look up to see my brother laying next to me fast asleep. His eyes closed and his breath lingering near my face. His face looks so peaceful, I know his past wasn't peaceful and I always hoped he would be able to sleep peacefully without waking up in a heavy sweat from a nightmare remembering everything. I won't ever let bad things happen to him again. Not like last time.

I moved my face closer, looking at his face, his lips slightly parted, his long eyelashes, his cute blond spikes and his pale skin. His whole face looked so beautiful. I slowly moved my face closer to his and touched his lips with my own, softly, hoping that he wouldn't wake up and freak out. I leaned back and smiled in relief, I was glad. "phew..." I let that one sigh escape from my mouth and it had managed to wake my brother. He looked at me and just put his face into the ground again, mumbling something under his breath. Curious. But with school starting soon who cares.

* * *

-Normal POV-  
Several days passed of nothing but complete and utter Sora non-sense. They stayed home because the weather decided that it wanted to make people sad by raining for the last days of the school holidays.

* * *

- The day school starts-6:00am-Roxas POV-  
I woke up with something crushing my back, It wasn't moving and it was suffocating me completely! I started squirming until I realized what this 'Thing' was. It was Sora, doing his usual thing of crushing people in his sleep. I managed to roll away from the great lump of sugar and when I did, I got up onto my feet and tickled Sora, hoping to wake him up.

"Kya!" He screamed straight into my ear making me stop and stagger backwards cupping my ear in my hand. There goes my perfect .

"Oh my god, SORA! How can you scream so loud in the morning!?" Sora just stared at me and smirked. He looked so smug it made me laugh. His face was completely stuck up looking and he even stuck out his chest and started rubbing his index finger under his nose just doing his little,"HoHoHo..." He stopped to look at my face which was looking like it was in pain. Which it was.

He then turned away and then quickly turned back around squashing his face together with his hands. I just laughed at him. Not long after that, Cloud walked in looking tired as hell.

"You both are too loud..." He yawned loudly and then turned back around and started walking towards his bed. Sora and I just stared at each other but shrugged it off thinking It was normal since he wasn't a morning person. Sora quickly ran upstairs to get changed and I did so after he came back downstairs. I quietly walked up the steps telling my brother I won't be long.

I entered the light blue room and picked up the first hoodie I could find, It was my black and white one so I was happy. I then picked up my black jeans and chucked them onto my bed. As I took off the hoodie I was already wearing I was being careful to not rub the fabric over my wrist. I pulled off my long sleeve shirt revealing all of the cuts and scratches I had made over the past years. Every time I looked down at my arms I always remembered every bad memory which had occured when I was seperated to live the life I never wanted. All of the pain came flooding back to me and i started unconsciously scratching the scabs from the recent cuts. My mind was completely blank.

A sudden knock snapped my back to reality and I could hear Sora on the other side asking me, "Are you almost done yet Roxas?" I quickly chucked my long sleeve shirt on followed by my Black and white hoodie and black jeans. When I opened the door Sora looked at me and hugged me looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Sora? What's wrong?" I asked. He quickly put on his best puppy dog eyes and started making little whimpering noises. It sounded strange but he looked like he was going to cry.

"Can you make me pancakes?" He was pouting again. I stared at him and just sighed.

"Did you hurt yourself with the butter or the eggs this time?"

"It isn't my fault the butter assaulted my eyes!"

I let out a sigh and walked down the steps. I shouldn't say walk. I should say I got pushed down and then fell and rolled down all of the steps. For some reason, Sora looked surprised at what happened. I groaned as I lifted myself off the floor glaring at Sora who was running about and waving his arms out.

"ugh...Sora. You will only get 3 pancakes now." I added a little huff at the end making Sora look at me . whining and moaning.

"But I didn't mean to hurt you! I still deserve 9 pancakes! Not half of 9." Don't ask my why my brother was so retarded. I'm sure he was just dropped straight on his head when he was a baby...

"Sora..You need to learn that half of 9 is 4.5. Not 3..." He looked at me and just shrugged his shoulders. His face was still pleading for nine pancakes but I walked straight into the kitchen, looking at the butter that was all over the kitchen.  
I turned around glaring at my twin who just hid around the corner quietly muttering,

"I...I'll clean it while you cook..."

"You better..." I know people usually don't get mad about a mess but I do. I've always had this thing about the kitchen having to look spotless. Every other room can be messy but the kitchen was a no-no. Several minutes passed of Sora stealing pancakes and stashing them into his pants and jacket. Pants . Cloud had walked out yawning again. He looked around to see Sora and I ready but he wasn't, as we could tell. He ate 2 of the pancakes (which came from Sora's pants, We won't tell him that though.) and then turned back around quickly coming out with his pants on backwards, his top done up wrong and his socks which were 'obviously' matching.

"Okay! You two ready for school now?" He asked us with his usual cheerful attitude. i just stared at him looking confused but Sora was bouncing up and down practically squealing something about,

"Oh my god! EEEEEEE! I get to see Riku again!" yes, he went

"EEEEEEE!" he hurt my . We started walking towards the door until I got pulled back by Cloud who handed me the guitar. I looked at him with confusion and the word 'Huh?' written across my face. He let out a slight chuckle and just patted me on the back leading me out the door into the car.

* * *

(A/N: Use this to find it on the page [ASAH] At school after hell...)(hopefully)

* * *

-In the Car-(I would skip this part unless you want to know what Sora was singing.)

The drive to school would take 30 minutes and Sora wanted to introduce me to some randoms. Cloud was concentrating on the road while Sora leaned forward from the back seat and popped in a CD. The songs. Oh the songs. He downloaded that Little Einstiens opening song. Oh God. It was horrible.

"We're going on a trip,  
In our little rocket ship,  
Zooming through the skies~(clap clap)  
Little Einstiens!"

I was in hell. But the worst part is, That there was more...

There was Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. (Insert head-desk here)

"I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way  
I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way  
Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?  
Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?"

Oh god... The horror! I got worse but I'll spare you the horror. So yes, this was a car-ride in hell leading to a sanctuary. Sora and Cloud were both singing to everything... (THEY BOTH CAN"T SING!) But to spare you from all of the horror and pain of what happened, I'll just skip to arriving at school.

* * *

[ASAH] -At school-

My head was hurting after all of that terrible sining. I had to meet with Sora's friends who weren't as bad as I thought. There was Riku, the boyfriend who called and is still calling me Rox-ass. Marluxia, a pink-haired molester who tried to get into my pants as soon as he saw me. Demyx, the guy with the cool as mullet and then there was Namine and Kairi. These two girls didn't really stick out.  
Demyx,Sora and Riku were all hyper as hell and hugging each other like mad-men. Riku didn't look like the type to go all Sora mode.I looked up at the smirking pinky with his hand inches away from my ass. I didn't move fast enough because his hand was already resting and squeezing my butt. I jumped back and raised my hand to slap him until I was stopped by a red-head. He looked familiar and just smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug quietly whispering into my ear,

"Go along with what I say and you'll be fine..." His breath tickled me as he spoke making me shudder slightly.

"Oh my gosh! I finally found you!" before I knew it he had already started this performance.

"Oh...Y...Yeah!" I was practically shaking and wondering what he would say.

"Oh my gosh, You got rather tall but your still my little shortie." He sighed with a smirk on his face, playfully punching my arm.

"HEY! I'm not that short..." I looked down sadly. I know my height isn't that great and all but I mean, It's not my fault... Brb while I cry in a corner...

"Oh don't look so sad..." he lifted my face making me stare into his emerald green eyes. His tattoes under his eyes suited him perfectly...

I poked my tongue out at him making alittle 'BLEHHH!" noise. He chuckled and held me softly again. Marluxia stared in anger and just started glaring at the red-head. I noticed the red-head waving his head in a motion that was just saying "Get lost, we're having a moment here..."

"Roxy, Come join me after your finished with THIS guy." He ran away sniffing the hand that had groped me. I stared in disgust and horror.

"Thanks so muc-" The red-head was walking away waving and pointing to his pocket. I looked into my pocket and found a note saying,

"I had fun acting with you,by the way, I think you forgot about me but I don't mind Blondie~!" I looked at the bottom of the note and saw a little drawing that looked like this, " \(3)/ xoxo."  
Sora and Riku were walking up to me and just stared at me. I looked up and smiled turning to Sora who just sighed and said, " We have english, come on you.." He didn't look very happy but Riku was just patting me on the shoulder while shaking his head everytime I opened my mouth. God dammit Reek-ew...

We walked into the english class-room 5 minutes early, like every other student... I looked aroud the class-room seeing all of the different groups. The girls: Larxene, Xion, Kairi, Namine and of course Marluxia.(Gross...) Then there was the "Twilight" kids consisting of Hayner, Pence and Olette. We then get the Destiny kids who we have already met, Sora, Reek-ew, Kairi(sometimes) and Demyx. Then there was the "look Emo" group: Zexion, and some guy wearing a hoodie named Vivi (I think) and a girl named Fuu who I already knew.

I looked at Fuu hesitantly, She saw me and actually sent daggers with her eyes. I've known Fuu ever since she was with 'Seifer' the worst mistake of my life... She stood up from her table and walked over to me slapping me in the face. Sora stood there in shock and he started panicking. Fuu was glaring at me and she then sighed and hugged me. I cried silently and she made sure to hide it.

"Roxas...Seifer is coming here tomorrow..." She whispered quietly into my ear and I just stood there. She saw my hand go to my wrist and she quickly moved it away shaking her head.

"Roxas Strife...You do not do those things anymore..."

"W...why...why does he have to come here now..." I asked her shaking.

"I'm sorry Roxas...He found out you moved to this school and he convinced his parents to move here..." She moved away as the bell rang.

"Roxy?" The Destiny kids were crowding around me looking at me hoping I was alright.  
Great...My psychotic ex-boyfriend is coming back to continue what he started...  
The teacher quickly entered the room and spotted me dragging me up to the front of the class.

"Alright everybody! This is the new student, Roxas Strife. He's Sora's Smarter twin!"

"Mr. Luxord!" I could hear Sora yell at the teacher while everyone laughed at Sora. I stared at Sora i just grinned and replied with a little comment of,

"Well I atleast know that half of nine is 4.5 not 3..." I shrugged my Shoulders 'dramatically making Sora blush and everyone laugh.  
The lesson carried on until 20 minutes in the door was slammed open. I looked in fright and then saw the tall red-head from this morning. He walked in and just casually went, "Sup Lux." Mr. Luxord looked straight at the red-head and sighed.

"Axel... Your 20 minutes late...Care to explain?"

"Oh yeah! I was trying to find which class this new blonde kid was in. Well, I'll be leaving now!" He quickly turned around and then did something like a double take and pointed straight at me squealing.

"OMG! BLONDIE! you owe me five bucks..." He was so non-chalant but the thing is... five bucks for what?

"I was your pretend lover to stop Marly-Farly from getting what he wanted." He added with a slight nod.

"So I have to pay five dollars because you decided to 'help' me from getting raped when I didn't ask you too?"The class was staring at me and Sora was already next to Marluxia, grabbing him by the collar and whispering something in his ear.

"Well of cour-" The red head was soon cut off by Mr. Luxord coughing. He glared at this red-head and pointed to the table next to me.

"Axel...Get your ass. Sorry. Buttocks, in that chair and stop disrupting my class." This red-head was called Axel I guess...

"Fine Lux... But I'm sitting with Blondie." He was wagging his finger about and Fuu was still staring at me, watching my fingers moving up along my arm. I was scratching again... She raised her hand and Mr. Luxord and everyone else stared at her. She was like a blank canvas and he just nodded at her. He somehow knew what she was about to do.

"Axel, I'm sitting with Roxas today." She gave him a smile which sent chills down everyones spines. It was a cold and dark smile. Wicked almost...

"Who said you can do tha-" He stopped talking as soon as she stood up and planted herself next to me grabbing my hand away from my arm. I looked at her with pleading eyes but she just sat there shaking her head. I looked up at Mr. Luxord and Axel who were both shocked at the 'new' Fuu. She was like before, back in Traverse town with Seifer.

"Roxy...Did Marly-Farly really try to...You know...umm...r-rape you?" Sora was back near me and he looked like he was going to cry. I just gave him a re-assuring smile shaking my head side to side. Axel was shocked at my action for some reason. I wasn't going to be the reason why my brother lost one of his close friends. Fuu looked at me and sighed. I knew what she was thinking, Same old Roxas...  
Axel came over to me about to speak but I chucked $5 in change straight at him, hitting him in the forhead. He looked down dumb-founded and shocked. I glared at him before speaking to him. I wasn't going to listen to what he was going to say next.

"There's your five bucks. Now go sit down you stupid hot-head." I growled at him, making him look at me and then he just smiled. It wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to make him happy...

"The first time is free for you. Only because you were cute and fiesty just then." He bent down and picked up the change I hit him with, placing it in my hand gently. He leaned forward and pecked my cheek. I turned around stuttering and he just chuckled at my reaction. His deep voice suited him. I wanted to hear him chuckle some more... WOAH! ROXAS!WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU CRAZY BOY! NO MORE RELATIONSHIPS WITH GUYS! I was screaming at myself inside my head...Great... I think I like this new 'fake lover' named Axel...

* * *

(A/N: Just for reading this I'll add an Axel POV too!)

-At that moment-Axel POV

"Axel, I'm sitting with Roxas today."

What makes that stupid Fuu chick think she can sit next to MY Roxy. She was getting on my nerves. First she slapped him, then she hugged him and now she's sitting with him too! Yes I was outside the door watching him for 20 minutes but that's only because I needed to think of what to say when I saw him..

Sure I started off as a jerk and all but that's because Demyx was in there, I was always like this when Demyx, Saix or my brother Reno are around...  
I walked up to him about to ask him what he had next but instead I got $5 to my face! My beautiful face was assaulted with spare change! I stood there in shock and then I heard his voice again.

"There's your five bucks. Now go sit down you stupid hot-head." Hot-head, huh. I like it. I heard a little growl, like a puppies growl. I just chuckled and smiled. He was too darn cute~ I just had to give him a little kiss on the cheek~! The only thing that came out of my mouth though was,"The first time is free for you. Only because you were cute and feisty just then."

I picked up his change and grabbed his hand softly, Placing the now warm change into his small, white hands. I started leaning my lips closer to his cheek, finally making contact with them and smiling. His little face was bright red and he was stuttering now. He was just so cute, I wanted to eat him... I chuckled and then sat back down, thinking of ways too make him notice me more.  
I could serenade him, kidnap him, show him my strength/muscles, Feed him a love potion anything could work~  
This is gonna be a fun year if I'm with Roxas most of the time...


	3. This Song Is For You

Warning: Blah BLah Blah... Same as Usual... Sorry I'm In a rush D:

Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters..

Okay enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

This Song Is For You...

* * *

-Axel POV- After English -

"AXEL!" I turned my head towards the screaming voice that belonged to a boy with a . He was running up to me waving his arms around frantically. I wonder why he looks so worried? I fully turned my self around waving at the frantic boy who just stopped (When he landed on my feet,) straight in front of me. He was glaring at me, me! Of all people...why was it me?

"YOU! What did you do to Roxy!" So that's what he was wondering about. Is it my fault or not.

"What do you mean Dem-Dem?" I was curious now. Did I make Rox-ass angry or something?

"Marly only tries to rape people when ever your Fucking involved with them!" wait...Marly saw that incident at the mall...Crap.

"How the Fuck do I know Demyx. Marly is just a creep and probably wanted to get with Roxas because Roxas is an adorable little boy with cobalt blue eyes and the cutest blonde spikes..." I sighed and Demyx was just staring at me scared. I tilted my head slightly before Demyx started to speak again.

"Holy shit Axel, Do you love Roxas?" Oh Crap, Oh crap, Oh crap! How did DEMYX! Of all people DEMYX find out..

"God-dammit Demyx... When did you get freakin' smart about relationships..." I hung my head low, making sure Demyx didn't see me blush. That was the one thing no-one can see..

"I know you Axel, You always rant about the guy's eyes or hair..This time it was both. So your pretty much watching him 24/7." Thank you childhood...

"Demyx, Does he hate me since I kissed him and all..." Demyx just chuckled and smiled. Something was up.

"Maybe you should ask him in your next class?" I thought back to my schedule for a while until I relized what I had next.

"Music? With Roxy,Sora,Riku and Marly?" I asked, still confused. Demyx just grinned a grin which pretty much took up his whole face. I stood there doing a little happy dance inside my head. Oh yeah...I get to hear the cutie sing.. I friggin' love this school now!

* * *

-Ring-Ring-

"Cya Dem, I'm off to serenade my little Roxy~!" I was skipping off until I saw Roxas walk out with Sora and Riku. Sora was crying, Roxas was in the middle and Riku was being yelled at by Sora.

"what the hell happened..." I muttered under my breath quietly to myself... Before I knew it Sora was running off dragging Roxas away and Riku was left there standing alone. I strolled up to him and just patted him on the shoulder. He shrugged it off and continued to stare at them. I followed his gaze and saw where it was resting. Roxas. I turned to him shocked and confused.

Wasn't Riku in love with Sora?

* * *

-Roxas POV-Music class-

"Good Evening Everyone~" Was yelled at us in a sing-song voice. I turned to see a woman with a red ribbon in her black hair twirling into class. I guessed that I can blame music for the way Sora acts.

"Oh well hello there~ You must be Roxas Strife~ I'm...Mrs. White~" Oh god, she was seriously singing all of her words. I think this is contagious because I was joining in with her afterwards...

"Hello~ I'm...Roxas Strife~" Yep, it's contagious... I twirled around hoping to sit down until a hand turned me back around. Mrs. White? I was expecting Riku with what happened during the break, not a teacher...

"Oh Roxas, You have to sing or play whatever instrument you play!~" Oh great... Do I play an original song? Do I play an already made song? What do I do?!

"umm...Can I sing and play an instrument?" God she was scaring me... Some bird was sitting in her hair singing with her... Horrifing...

"Oh Wonderful, Splendeferous!" Splendeferous? Splendeferous!? What the hell is wrong with this lady!

"But! Please wait for the last two students to arrive~" Oh great... Riku and someone else... Where is Riku?

* * *

-Riku POV- Outside the music class-

"Axel...What do I do..." Wow, I was asking Axel for help...

"Dude, GO BACK TO SORA!" He didn't want me to like Roxas...It's not my fault... Roxas is sassy, adorable, cute, tiny... He's my ideal type of guy... But Sora...He's perfect too... Why can't I just love one person...

"I'm going to music..." I have to get over this... Time to go to music!

"Finally! Roxy has to sing to us!" Friggin Axel was hyper about this.. Wait... Roxas and Sora perform together all the time... (Sora told me.) Roxas and Sora are playing together!  
We barged into class and saw Roxas standing there with his guitar out and Sora with his own guitar. This will be awesome...

* * *

-Roxas POV-Performance Time-

Oh great... Riku and that red-head... He's so familiar...Oh well...

I turn to Sora who is holding up one fo the old songs I made and sent to him when I was still in Traverse Town. Oh yeah, My home was a place called Traverse Town ruled by Seifer's crappy gang... But let's ignore that little fact and get on with the performance!  
Sora started us off with a nice melody and I joined in not long after.

_"You,You,You...( My voice is naturally high so I make songs to suit it.)_

_Telling me to do,do,do,_

_all those things for stupid ol' you~" _

I paused and stared around to see everyone looking at me with complete and utter and shock. The tempo picked up like planned and I closed my eyes tuning into the music coming from me this time. Sora can't play this part, Only I can so Sora went and sat down and stared worried.

_Telling me, That i'm not good enough..._

_Throwing me... Against the wall..._

_I! I Don't care...I'm... Not your toy..._

_You worthless piece of shit!_

_I...I don't Care anymore...Because..._

_These Scars are from me!_

_You! You try to harm me..._

_I...Just proved you wrong!_

_My own enemy is myself..._

_Your just a..."somebody else"_

_I...hope...That you...Go... And disappear from my life..._

_Please...Go...Before I cry..._

_I hated...You since the day we met!_

_You treated me...Like a puppet... well I'm cutting...The strings now..._

I ended the song early because It gets worse from that point on... Sora ran up and hugged me and so did everyone else screaming into my ears, "WELCOME TO MUSIC ROXAS!" I started laughing uncontrolably and looked up to see a red-head still sitting down emotionless...

"hey, Axel right?You okay?" I had walked up to him while everyone was talking to eaach other. He didn't respond so I started shaking him before I was grabbed and two emerald eyes shot up staring at me. They were sparkling. Wow. How pretty...

"Please Join my band!" The hell did he just say? A Band? Me!? In a BAND!? Holy Crap!

"Hell Yeah!" I was happy and all but I just relized that I don't know him well enough and plus he kissed me infront of Sora! He smiled and hugged me squealing like Sora does.

"Well, I'm Axel Walker, Got it memorized?" That catch-phrase... HOLY CRAP! I REMEMBER HIM NOW!

"Fuck... You remembered me...didn't you..." I looked down blushing. Crap... He remembered me... I knew it... I thought he was rude and all but if he asked me to be in his band...He's actually a nice person..

"Of course Roxas~ I got it memorized, R-o-x-a-s. You didn't get my name memorized that day though...Did you?" He was being a smart-ass but who cares, I forgot him and thought he was a terrible person...

"Sorry Axel...I thought you were a complete Dick head..." I looked down until my face was pushed up by his hand. I was being forced to stare into his sparkling emerald eyes...His tattoos under his eyes...His red spikes... His face was closing in on mine until we heard a scream coming from, Who else, Sora..

"AXEL! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY FREAKIN TWIN YOU FREAKIN ASS!" Holy Shit...I thought that the day Sora ever freaked out would be the day the Apocalypse came. I flinched back away from Axel and was then pulled over to Riku to have him whisper in my ears.

"RIKU! YOU FREAKIN' DIRTY ASS LIAR! WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!" Holy Crap Sora...What the hell happened to you? Why does he hate Axel so much... He seems so much nicer than before...

"Ahem~ Sora~ Please refrain from yelling and using such foul language~" had walked over to us and Sora had finally calmed down.

"Mrs. White I Wan-"

-Ring-Ring-

"Class dismissed!~" everyone was running outside including Sora. I looked ahead at my twin and stare back at Riku and Axel.

* * *

"Come join us Roxas." They both said in unison. I just smiled and nodded, flicking one of my spikes back into place.

"So where do you guys sit for lunch?"

"The cafeteria. Why?" They were both talking at the same time it was pretty funny.

"Sora sits on the field and I think I have to meet him.. Is it far from the cafeteria?" They looked at me brightly and smiled.

"Roxas Strife, Picked us over his own twin brother Sora!" Axel had raised his hands up to his mouth acting shocked and Riku was bowing down to me.

"What an Honor!" I started to giggle. Yes. Giggle. Like a .

Riku was already moving ahead and Axel had muttered something under his breath. I turned towards him leaning in and just tilted my head slightly.

"It's nothing Rox-Ass" He smirked before I kicked him in the shin.

"Why do you and Riku have to call me that.." I sighed ever so slightly.

"Because you rock that ass Rox-ass~" He was now acting like Mrs. White, sending me into a laughing fit.

"You guys stare at my butt?" He just stopped and turned red before storming ahead of me.

"Woah! Axel just blushed!" I said mockingly. I was enjoying this. Sora should just give Axel a try and forgive Riku. Axel turned around and ran up behind me picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

"Woah! For a tiny kid your pretty heavy!" He started 'falling' onto the ground and I was kicking him in the stomach, getting a few groans of pain from him.

"Shut it you butt! I just like my food!" We continued fighting until we reached the Cafeteria. What a great waste of time because as soon as we sat down we got stared at by his friends, Demyx (Who we met), Riku, Saix (some guy in the other class) and for some reason, there was Marluxia (The RAPIST!)

"OMG! ROXY!" Demyx had practically jumped on me and started hugging me while Marluxia just spat out milk from his nose... Gross...

"Hey Dem." Demyx looked at Axel and smirked while Axel just shot him a glare.

"Oh Look! It's Sexy-Zexy and Reno!" Axel just turned and glared at this guy named Reno who looked abit like Axel...

"Oh wow. So this is Roxas huh? He's cute Dem~" His voice was like Axel's in a way, Were they cousins or something? Before I can ask though I was cut off.

-RING-RING-

"Well Sorry Reno, You'll have to ask Roxy here later. Cya." Axel quickly picks me up and chucked me over his shoulder, making me drop my sandwich. It had pork in it...

"HOLY CRAP! MY SANDWICH!" I screamed dramatically making Axel chuckle lightly as he shoves abit of his sandwhich into my mouth.

"Fwank fwyu Ahksel..." I was continuing to chew on the sandwhich as he started to laugh loudly.

He put me down gently on the floor as we reached the Locker Room. Oh! We had P.E! I completely forgot.. (Insert face-palm here)

"Watch out Roxy... This is pretty much where hell goes down..." I looked up in confusion and he just shook his head and opened the door.

Let me tell you my reaction when I saw what was in there: WTF!?

* * *

Thanks for reading so far! I promise there will be more! (Maybe next week)

Me and My friend made this song. We named It "Nothing for You." And It suits Roxas later on!

Well, Please review if you want to say anything~


	4. The danger room

Okay! I've finished chapter 4!

I'm getting piled with assignments so the chapters will be coming out at later times Sorry!

Anyway, I do not own any of the characters used. (I want to own Roxy or Axel but nooo...)

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Danger Room

* * *

-Roxas POV-

Axel had opened up a door-way to hell. All you could see was Marluxia running around groping everyones asses and even fondling some of the boys, 'You-know-whats...

"Oh god...It's Hell..." I muttered under my breath and Axel walked in pulling me along gently, protecting me from some of the other 'predators.' He was my private bodygaurd right now. I let a smile appear on my face and he had turned his head to check on me, his face looked straight at mine and smiled back.

"Your safe here, I hope." He looked around a locker and I joined not long after. Marly was now groping Demyx who was talking to Zexion. Zexy looked pissed and Demyx was completely scared. Marly on the other hand was in heaven.

"Hurry and get changed Roxy. Marly can smell boys when their tops come off." I chuckled and walked back towards my spot, taking off my hoodie and t-shirt trying to find my Oblivion High P.E top. I couldn't see it and I was frantically trying tto find it until I saw a puff of pink appear in my field of vision. Luckily, my scars and cuts were covered with a long bandage wrapped up my arms.

"oh my, Foxy-Roxy~ You look rather beautiful like that..." His hands had grabbed me by my waist and he pulled me into his body.

"Let me go NOW!" I screamed into his ear, Axel had turned towards my voice and saw me constricted by Marluxia's arms.

* * *

-Axel POV-

I heard Roxas scream and so I turned around to see a sight which made my blood boil. Marluxia was grabbing at my Roxas. Roxas was squirming in his arms almost crying. I stormed over to Marluxia who decided to lick Roxas' neck. That pissed me off. I slammed him into a locker next to him making sure to catch Roxy as he flew from Marluxia's arm.

"Don't you Fucking touch him again you dirty ass whore." I had whispered quietly into Marluxia's ear, making him squirm in terror. I had walked back to Roxy who was crouching on the ground clutching his bandaged arms. He looked beautiful, Like a wounded angel. His small body was perfectly toned.

"Roxy..." I was bent down looking into his face, patting his head softly.

"It's okay, he won't touch you again." I was then surprised when I had his wrapped up arms wrap around my neck. I could my feel shirt getting slightly wet from tears. I started to stroke his hair softly, making him more comfortable.

"thanks Axel...You're my own personal body-guard..." He had pulled away and started smiling brightly at me. He was back to normal now. Thank god.

"Hey Axel, Shall we ge-" He had stopped talking and he looked shocked. I turned my head and what we saw was a very unhappy person. Sora.

* * *

-Roxas POV-

"Sora! What are you doing here?" Oh god, I was panicking on the inside... Sora always knew that if something happened I would always go to him first or I would call for him.

"I heard you scream...And I came to see you hugging Him..." He was glaring at Axel. It's all my fault. I'm to blame. I've ruined things already. All the memories came back to me. Memories of Seifer and his gang. Memories of my step-dad and my uncle. Memories of everything painful that I blamed myself for.

Before I could hear anything else, everything went black.

* * *

-Sora POV-

"ROXAS!" Roxas had fallen onto the ground, his eyes shut, and his skin was paler than before. Axel stood there panicking and I walked over to Roxas' body and then lifted him up. Roxas wasn't heavy like me. I carried him out of the locker room into the nurse's office. She wasn't inside which made it better for Roxas and I all together.

"Roxy...why...why did you remember those things..." Roxas only faints when he remembers all of the terrible things that happened to him and when he wakes up he changes into a more scared and unstable condition. Sometimes though, he even goes into abit of a Sexy/Bad-ass mode. I knew anyone could see what was going to happen here but I don't care. As long as if they know that Roxy is mine...

I leant down and kissed his lips. Passionately. I saw his eyes flutter open and I quickly moved my head back. A kiss to wake up the princess, huh? His eyes were a darker blue and they looked empty. I've never seen this Roxas before..

"Sora?" His voice was low and quiet. He sounded alone but also as if he was yearning for something. I tilted my head slightly and pressed my lips against his again. He never remembers the things he has done/did. (Or what I have done)

I opened my eyes to see that his eyes had turned a deeper shade of blue and he was now trying to push away. I bit the bottom oh his lip, making him gasp and then giving me the oppourtunity to stick my tongue into his warm mouth. There was a noise outside the door butI didn't care. I could taste Roxas right now...

My tongue was gliding against his and not long after that, he started doing the same. An obedient Roxas, Just my luck. When I finally pulled away from his mouth, He let out a groan and a bit of my saliva was left on his bottom lip. I leaned in and licked it off for him. I was hoping for him to say something like, "I love you Sora..." With little pants in between but his eyes stayed like before.

I shook his body but he didn't move. It wasn't an obedient Roxas, It was a doll Roxas. He could pant and moan but not feel emotion when he's like this. I heard another noise and looked to see his bag in the door-way. Someone was watching... But who? I looked back to Roxas and saw that he had closed his eyes. Oh shit...

* * *

-Axel POV-

What did I just see... Was Sora actually making out with Roxas. But, their Twins, Related by blood! Holy crap!

"Axel, you're late to p.e..." Mr. Lexaeus was our P.E teacher, he's always quiet. I find it funny. Such a big guy who is too shy to speak loudly... He's like a giant mouse..

"Sorry Lexy, I was busy..." Riku and Demyx glanced behind me to see Sora running by himself. He was breathing heavily and was in his normal clothes.

"Sorry Mr. Lex! I have to take Roxas home because he fainted while he was getting changed we'll be back later, okay! Bye!" He ran off and had dumped the note to leave for them both on the ground.

"Hey Axel, You and Roxas are pretty close right now!" Demyx was happy for me. I wasn't. I just learnt that Sora was deeply in love with Roxas and probably only went out with Riku to forget about Roxas.

"Axel?" I turned around and stormed away from Demyx. I waved at him hoping he doesn't get made with me.

I'm going to wait for Rox and Sora until they come back...

* * *

-Sora POV-

I picked up the life-less Roxas and carried him into the car. Cloud looked at me and then looked at Roxas, he was crying, his eyes were red and puffy and he looked completely tired.

"He'll be back soon dad, don't worry." Cloud just shook his head. It wasn't about Roxas? Then who?

"Was it Tifa?" Now he looked shocked. He quickly turned around and hugged me tightly.

"She found out about me and Zack..." Yes, My father was actually gay. He was only with Tifa because he thought I needed a mother.

This happened when I was young and as I grew up I relized that Tifa was becoming obsessive and Dad was always coming back with a friend named Zack. (Sometimes one named Reno too.)

"Dad, she wasn't good for you or Roxy and I..." I answered truthfully and he chuckled quietly.

"Were going to see Zack for abit, okay?" I just there nodding and started stroking Roxas' golden spikes. They were soft and fluffy. Before I knew it thought, Cloud was driving ahead.

I looked down and saw Roxas' mouth move slightly, he let a little noise escape his lips as he got up and started rubbing his temples. I got Cloud to quickly pull over and we both sat there hoping he was fine.

"What the hell happened..." Roxas looked around and saw Cloud and I inside the car and he looked confused.

"Where's Axel and Marluxia?" He's forgotten that moment and everything else... Thank god... I whispered into Cloud's ear and he started driving back to school.

"You passed out in the locker room after Marly groped you." I was trying to get rid of the confusion but not long after that his expression changed to his usual happy self.

"Oh! Thanks Sora! You got me away from that Danger Room!" What a cute nick-name for that place called hell.

"Don't worry Rox! Now let's get back to our next class." I smiled, even though I was hating the fact that he didn't remember that kiss, I just smiled...

* * *

-Axel POV-

I sat on the school's sign going on about the school being superior and that we should go watch the drama classes performance of their own production, "Kingdom Hearts: 13 days for you." Sounded pretty crappy... All of their productions were called Kingdom Hearts.

I looked along the streets to see Roxy walking along the side-walk holding hands with, who else, Sora. That freaking twin that took advantage of **MY** Roxas... I sat there smiling and just stared at their hands which were joined together tightly.

"Hey Roxy! How ya' feeling?" I asked casually, trying to hide the anger in my voice and replacing the frown I had with a cheerful grin.

"Axe! I'm feeling better! Thanks for saving me from Marly too!" He was overly happy... What the fuck? He was about to be raped and then he got a freakin make-out session with his own twin..

"Hey Roxas, go on ahead okay?" Sora spoke up and stared up at me, Fuck this little guy can keep his eyes open.

"Okay! see you both later, I'm gonna find Demyx!" I watched Roxas run off towards the school's doors and I just smiled and waved.

"If you mention to him that I kissed him 'passionately' I will make sure that you will never have a happy life ever again..." His voice was cold, It sounded like he was bragging about kissing Roxas too.

"Well, I'm sure you can't make my life much worse since I have to see your face in this fucking school everyday. Oh yeah! Riku doesn't like your fucking way with dealing with that shitty break-up. The whole school knows about it and actually, Riku is now being asked out by girls like Kairi, and even some of the other guys know." I wasn't letting this go easily. I hated this little fucking munchkin and he needed to pay for what he did...

"W-w-we-well, at least I'm being asked out b-by..." He ended his sentence with a mumble.

"Oh sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over the fact that no-one but Riku will ever love you.." God i'm on a roll, feel proud Axel, feel proud!

Sora had stormed off with tears running down his face and I walked in behind him with a smug look on mine. I freakin' win all the time!

-Ring-Ring-

Oh great... Chemistry...Which means...Mr. Vexen...God he hates me! 10 minutes untill he arrives...

"Catch you later, forever-alone person who wants to chop off my balls because he knows I'm always right!" I trotted on ahead whistling a tune and I saw Roxas walking out with Demyx.

"Roxy!" I pounced on him hugging him lightly, He turned his face towards mine and smiled.

"Axe! We have chemistry right? I'm really good at that class!" Holy shit, I can pass this class If I pair up with Roxy!

"Oh Roxas! Please give me the honor of being my new lab partner!" I gracefully kneeled down to him on one knee, landing in what I'm hoping apple juice. (Nope It's Pee!gross!)

"Of course Axel~" He took my hand and smiled brightly at me. I loved this boy. He was far too cute... I stood up and cluctched his hand until he let go himself. I looked up and saw that he had run off to Sora.

Why... Why would he choose Sora over me...

* * *

-Roxas POV-

"Sora! I'm gonna work with Axel in chemistry!" I hugged my brother gently, I'm making new friends that protect me! I hope he doesn't mind me being Axel's partner though...

"WHAT! But you're my partner! We already planned these things Roxas!" Oh great... He didn't want to be separated like we were years ago...

"Sora... I told Axel I would be his partner, I'll be your partner in another class, Okay?" He just kept his head down. Crap, he was mad...

"I'll make you cakes and let you dress me up too!?" Yes, Sora liked to dress me up... Sometimes I didn't mind. I did mind when the outfit was a french maid dress for a stupid halloween party...

His face perked up and he just sighed. Not the reaction I was looking for but oh well... He patted me on the shoulder and hugged me softly. Wait... Does this mean he agrees with me?!

"Thanks Sora!" I hugged him before letting go and skipping back up to Axel. Yay! He accepted Axel as my Chem. partner! Time to tell Axel I guess.

"Rox! What did Sora say to you? Do I have to go cry in a corner and watch my old partner fail and give me failing marks in Chem?" How cute~ He was panicking and pretty much talking at 25 m/ph..

"Oh Axel..." I paused and put my head down. (Time to psych him out abit) His hands came to my face and lifted it up. What is he doing!? He looked at me sadly but I just burst out laughing. (Hoping to get rid of this awckward feeling I was having)

"Hahaha! Oh Axe, Sor says he's letting me be your partner for this class only!" Axel's face was pratically shining when he heard my little statement. He pinched my cheeks and started to pull them outwards.

"Fwah! Fwat furts Faxel!" Bleh, I'm sure he could understand me..

"You little liar! I think I need to punish Roxy for lying~ Should I carry him around bridal style or should I just carry him over my shoulders making sure I put his butt in peoples faces...hmmm... Which to choose..." I laughed loudly and continued to laugh as he picked me up Bridal style! Oh god, I think I'd rather have my butt in peoples faces, Even if it was Marly!

"Uwaaah! Put me down Axel!" I was punching him on his hard chest, It felt so nice...(SHUT UP ROXAS!)

"No, I think you look rather cute like this~" He poked my nose and ran off towards Chemistry.

-Ring Ring- (the final bell)

We barged into class and saw Riku and Demyx placing tacks onto the teachers seat... Owch that's gonna hurt...

"Omg! Why didn't you invite me to the wedding Axel!" Demyx was laughing thinking he was funny, Riku on the other hand was placing tacks in spots where the teacher wouldn't see them.

I playfully punched Dem's arm and then chuckled at his face, he looked over to see Zexion in his white lab coat. I can tell what Demyx was thinking at that moment, "He looks so adorable!"

* * *

-Demyx POV-(just because I love him and Zexion.)

Zexion was wearing his white lab coat already, His blue hair shining by the lights. He looked perfect... I saw Roxas smirking up at me, Crap... He knew what I was thinking... He chuckled and shooed me towards Zexion. I wasn't going to move... He was going to come to me this time!

I had Roxas grab arms and move my face close to his ear to whisper something private. I stood there and just nodded my head while looking at Axel who was glaring at our hands. (Oh god, he's gonna kill me!)

I slammed him (gently...) into the wall behind me and covered His mouth softly with my own.

(Holy crap his lips were soft, I need to ask him how he does it!)

"DEMYX!" Oh great... I forgot about the flaming boy with emerald eyes looking like he was going to stab me with one of the scalpels! Roxas moved his hand to shoo away Axel, he noticed and just glared at me.

I saw that Roxas' eyes had flown open and we had parted our lips,

"Hey Demyx, Zexy is looking at me glaring... He was going to get Axel mad to attract his attention! Smart boy...  
Before I knew it Sexy-Zexy was storming over to me and grabbing my arm away, he glared at Roxas but also smiled slightly... Strange boy...

"Demyx, Your my partner for life!" Awwwww! He was so cute! I hugged him tightly whispering into his ear softly...

"I love you..." He heard me because his ears turned bright red! Adorable!

Roxas strolled over and tapped Zexy on the shoulder, they HUGGED! Zexy looked completely happy and Roxas just nodded happily in agreement.

"Hey D-demyx...I-If you hurt me I'll make sure y-you'll regret it..." Wait...WHAT!? WHAT DID ROXAS DO! Did Zexy just admit he loves me?

"Oh ZEXY!" I hugged him to death making sure he knew I wasn't going to let him go!

Thanks Roxas...You just made Zexy and I the happiest we could be...

* * *

-Roxas POV-

I had strolled back to Axel after that little plan that Zexy made went well. Axel didn't look pleased...

"Why did you 'shoo' me away when Demyx was forcing himself onto you!?" Oh yeah! I forgot to tell him...

"It was a plan made by Zexy, He doesn't let his emotions out unless he gets jealous. He's always loved Demyx but he's never been good with getting his emotions across..." I rambeled on about the whole plan and then Mr. Vexen walked in. He looked like a Snake or something! He sat down and then shot right up yelling in pain. He met mr and mrs Tack!

"Hello Class, As you know I'm far more superior and smarter than you all so I hope you are ready to bow down before my knowledge!"

"Holy crap, It's Draco Malfoy from Slytherine..." Axel heard me mumble to myself and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Fuck Roxas! You just said what we all continue to think!" He continued to laugh and Draco at the front of the class stared at Axel.

"Axel Walker, Do I have to poison you with Batrachotoxin to shut you up... Do you even know what it is? because I do! HAHAHA!" Oh god... That stuff's deadly.

"Mr. Vexen, I think that you would be put to jail for that because, Batrachotoxin is the most potent non-peptide based poison known. Batrachotoxin gained fame though its use in poison darts made from frog excretions. The frogs themselves don't produce the toxin directly, but through digestion of Melyrid beetles the frogs eat. " I sighed and was then stared at by all of the students.

"What? I learnt about these at my old school!" Mr. Vexen was shocked and accidentally said, " Wait, That's what it is?" I stared in shock at the teacher... He didn't know what such a poison was made from and yet said he would use it!

* * *

-Skip Skip Skippity Skip-(A/N: Nothing interesting happened here...)

* * *

-Ring Ring-

"Holy Shit... Roxas You were brilliant at the start of chemistry!" Axel was still laughing about Draco being shown up by his own student.

"It's not my fault, Draco Malfoy isn't perfect..." Axel continued to laugh down the hall way until we got to the cafeteria. Zexion and Demyx were snuggling and Riku was talking to Sora again?! What's happened here!?

"ROXY!" Demyxx and Zexion came running up to me and they were both happy. I'm glad.

"Hey Bakappuru! (Idiot couple) " I grinned at them both while they were snuggling each other. Not long after that Riku came back with Sora.

"Hey Rox, Sora, Kairi and Namine are going to be sitting with us in here from now on. I thought it would mean you could stay with all of us at the same time!" oh my gosh... Riku did this for me!

"Thanks Riku! I'll never call you Reek-ew again!" I hugged him and ran off to grab Sora and the girls. Returning fast and bouncing around.

"Hey Roxy, I hope you all don't mind." Sora was trying to be nice to my new friends. I liked that about him! Axel looked down at my brother and just made a little 'Tch..' noise with his tongue. I looked up pleading with his using my eyes and he finally sighed and welcomed the brunette , White-Blond and the other Red-head.

"I freaking love you all!" I hugged them all receiving a squeeze on the butt from Marly who walked past. I yelped in pain and Axel was already pushing the Pinky into a wall. I ran up to Axe and pulled them apart making sure he wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

-Axel POV-

"Rox...I hate him touching you like that..." I looked down sadly letting one of my red spikes move slightly out of place. I watched as Roxas stood on his tip-toes and moved the spike back in placce.

"Axe, I'm use to this sort of treatment. Don't worry about it. I don't want you leaving the school at any moment and leaving me alone." Our faces were inches away from each other and without even relising it we were closing that distance. I think we are having a moment! Oh my god! A few more inches!

"HEY GUYS!" Oh great... It was Demyx being a retard and Zexion looking at me trying to say sorry with his actions. Roxas snapped out of it and turned his face away blushsing madly.

"Did you guys know that Zexy over there can play the drums!" I stared at the blue haired boy and smirked. I told Roxas to go and talk to Zexion while us 'big boys' talked about something private.

"So Demyx, Now we have a Singer and a Drummer now all we need is Riku..." We both smirked at the Silver-haired and then saw his actions while he was with Sora. Bingo.

We creapt up to Roxas and whispered the plan called, "Riku:Sora" We explained every detail and got Roxas to talk to Sora and Zexion to Riku. (Zexy and Riku are brothers if you all didn't know)

-RING RING-

I looked at Roxy and led him out of the cafeteria. We both ran to the library because we had a 'study' period. We could have gone to mine and practiced but 'noo' we had to go to the library... (He's so innocent it's rather annoying in a cute way)

"Hey Axe..." Roxas was looking down for some reason. His eyes were hidden by his blond spikes that drooped over his face.

"Yea Rox? What's wrong? Did Draco poison you!?" I saw his cobalt blue eyes look up at mine and I saw a blush slowly rising in his cheek.

"U..um... Sora said I had to go to the band practice wearing the outfit that he will choose..." Holy shit... I think I have to thank Sora for once. Back when Riku was dating him, He showed me a picture of Roxas in a french maid outfit! It was soooo Sexy!

"It's okay Rox, It's not gonna be that bad! I'm sure you'll look good in anything okay!" He lifted his face showing his blue eyes that were now shining brightly. I loved the way they shine...

"Hey Axe, If I showed up in a french maid outfit what would you do?" Well, I would make sure that you would call me master and then I'd punish you for being my bad maid and I'd also make sure that you made sure to pleasure me... A little bit of drool dripped out of my mouth...

"I'd give you a hoodie and jeans of mine to wear so you wouldn''t be embarrased ofcourse!"

He hugged me softly and just nuzzeled into my chest. He was like my own personal kitty. I put my hand on his head and started to stroke his soft, fluffy spikes affectionately. He purred quietly which made me just love him more.

Our little moment was disturbed,when out of nowhere, Demyx and Riku came running up to us looking at me strangely. Good Job guys... Roxy looked up and just smiled softly at them both. He looked like he was about to fall asleep too! Way too ruin my Roxy-time...

"What's up you two?!" I looked at the two boys who were panting. They were running around to find us... Wish they walked...

"We're having a band practice at your place, NOW!" Wait, is Riku now in the band! I looked down at Roxas who was rubbing his eyes relizing that he was too tired but we needed our very first practice...

"Roxy...We're going to my place to have a band practice. Okay?" He just nodded and I picked him up making sure he could sleep in the car-ride from Reno... What a great brother I have...(I'm gonna black-mail him again!Yay!) I quickly sent a text explaining everything.

"Hey...Axe... You and Roxy are really close don't you think?" Dem was whispering into my ear and Riku was walking ahead to a spiky brunette. I'm guessing that he decided to get with Sora again... I let a sigh escape. They need to make up their minds already... Especially Sora...

-Brrrr-Brrrrr-

Oh! It's Reno, looks like he's got my message.

"Heya Reno!" I answered my phone and heard a low grunt in reply.

"Your dropping Dem,Riku and I at our place after we drop off Roxy and then we're picking up Roxas we he gets permission!"

"Roxas Strife? Cloud Strife's Son?" Oh yay, He knew Cloud... Cloud(37) and Reno(27) are old friends... They were 'Close' friends.(If you know what I mean.) And then stuff happened...

"Yeah, You don't need to see Cloud though, I just need you to drive me there!" Reno sighed again making me feel uncomfortable.

"Fine, You need your license though Axe, Your 18 years old and everyone else your age has one..."

"I said I'll get one when i'm 20 Reno, Don't rush me." I was speaking harshly too him and he knew he wasn't going to win, I am the sassiest brother after all.

"Fine... BUT! You have to let me meet Roxas properly!" Fuck, His conditions have to be met or else no more rides...

"Okay then, Just don't try to violate him okay?" He laughed that little, I can't promise anything laugh of his.

"I mean it Reno! He's not like Marly!" Yes, Reno was the reason why Marly became like this... I mean, It's Marluxia, why would you get in his pants?

**(A/N: Because He's a fabulous flower boy~!)**

"Fine... It's not my fault he pounced on me first, grinding his hips against me in the dance club, running his hands through my hair, kissing at my neck and then he-"

"Oh GOD! STOP TALKING!" Reno laughed loudly, being told to shut up by one of his friends. Probably Zack or Leon.

"Okay, I'll be there in around 5 minutes. Just wait out the front now okay?" I nodded my head and then pelpied with a very loud okay! Waking Roxy up on accident.

"Axel...Too loud..." He mumbled softly but I just laughed at his little face, His hair was sticking up in the wrong places and I popped him down on the ground softly. He slightly fell over but managed to get his footing back before walking up with Dem,Riku and I.  
The hallways were empty and the only things that could be seen was the other's in their classes with the teachers. Shame on Pence and Hayner, They were stuck in Vexen's class. (SHAME!)

"Carry me Axel..." I looked down at the tired blond, shock and utter delight were the conflicting emotions on my face. Roxas had looked up and then just started laughing at me, disturbing draco's class and making him glare at us.

"Your face just then was hilarious Axe!" I picked him up and ran him out of the school building only because Vex was storming towards the door holding a whip!? Of all the things he had a whip!?  
When we got outside Reno was sitting on the edge of his car with Leon inside the car as well. Leon was a friggin flirt when it came to my friends. Great. I stood in front of Roxas who, like a puppy, decided to pop his head out from behind my arm.

"Heya Axe, Is that Roxas? Oh there's Sora and Riku and even Demyx who's holding hand with some blue haired emo-kid! You all won't fit in my car by the way. Axel,Riku and Demyx I want you to wait here now!" He had grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged my Roxy into his arms. He was friggin' cuddling my Roxas!

"Reno, Get your hands off of Roxas!" It wasn't me who said that, It was all of us, even Zexion was there. When did he get there? But who cares... We all wanted our Roxy, now.

"Fine, fine..." reno sighed and let go of Roxas who just stood there... What happened? Sora walked over to Roxas and just put his hands on his shoulders... What was happening here?

* * *

Okay, Hope you enjoyed it! I'm glad that this one is over. Time to start chapter 5!

This is my longest one I think!

Anyway, Please review if you want! -Arigato Gozaimasu-

-Stardust-Reverie


	5. Costume Hi-jinks

**Disclaimer: Same as usual... I want Axel and Roxas... (Cries in corner)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Costume Hi-jinks**

* * *

**-Roxas POV-**

_No...no...Don't touch me like that...please...LEAVE ME ALONE!..._

The last three words were yelled out as everyone started to pat me on my back and tell me everything was going to be alright. I had pushed Sora who knocked down everyone. I looked down and saw what I had done coughing violently like I used too. I checked my hands and what I saw was .

Everything was moving to fast. I looked down on the ground and saw Sora who was jumping back up and getting into Reno's car and telling him to drive now! The coughing fit was growing more violent every minute. Sora looked at me and just rocked me back and forth softly. One final cough came out of my mouth spreading blood along the car.  
Shadows surrounded me and before I could even speak, I couldn't hear anything.

* * *

**-Sora POV-**

Blood covered me and the car seats. The cough that caused Roxas to faint was his last one. I looked at him, scared that he was dead. His face was pale with crimson red falling from his mouth and covering his hands. Reno looked at Roxas and then drove to the hospital instead of our house.

"Get him a nurse now!" Reno looked at me, his expression was blank and his brows were tucked together tightly. I ran inside asking for the nurse to hurry up to the car with a stretcher. When the nurse arrived she went a very pale colour but got help to lift Roxas carefully onto the stretcher.

"Sora." Reno had stopped me with running into the hospital, I looked up at him with teary eyes and he shook his head telling me to stay put. I tried to run off after Roxas but Reno just picked me up and threw me into the car, locking me inside as he sped off to our house.

When we arrived Cloud was talking with Tifa again. Her black hair was shiny but her eyes were dark. Reno coughed as he walked inside making them split off leaving Cloud in the living room and Tifa walked off into the kitchen.

"Hey Cloud..." Reno and Cloud were staring at each other for abit but Reno just smiled and shook Cloud's hand. What good friends! Is what I would think if Roxas wasn't in hospital.

"Dad! Roxas is in hospital!" Cloud looked down at me and rushed inside to call the hospital. The only thing they said was that

Roxas was going to be out in a few minutes because he was just feeling sickly.  
"He'll be out in at least 15 minutes and then we'll go pick him up. He's awake and they're asking him about what made him cough out blood and any other things he needs to tell them..."

" I need to take him back to Riku and the others after this, they were all panicking about this whole situation." My mind flipped back to the moment Roxas had coughed up the blood...

* * *

**-A quick look at Sora's memories-**

"ROXAS!" His blood trickled down from his mouth and it covered his hands and the ground beneath him. Axel was the first to pick up the lifeless Roxas and he wiped away the blood flowing from his mouth. He's touching Roxas again...

"Axel, you need to let him rest, okay?" Zexion was staring down at the crying red-head. He was crying...For Roxas...  
Things began to get blurry as nothing but me waking up in Reno's car with Axel sitting there with Roxas in his lap came to mind.  
I had passed out at the front of school and then Axel helped me and Roxas. Mostly for Roxas though because he didn't even look at my face.

* * *

**-Now-Roxas POV-**

"Do you have any mental problems?"

"No."

"Do you always cough out blood?"

"Not always. Only when I panic."

"Why do you panic?"

"Why do I need to tell you?"

"Why do you panic?"

_**"Because of things, alright!?"**_I screamed at the doctor who was questioning me. He only was asking these things because of what was written on my arms.

'_WORTHLESS TO_Y and _PATHETIC NOBODY_." I had sketched them into my arms during one of my classes when I said I needed to use the bathroom. Stupid teachers...

"I'm sorry about those things." The doctor nodded his head and then walked out of the room leaving behind new clean bandages. What a great guy.

I quickly wrapped the bandages around my arms and then quietly sat there in the hospital bed grabbing my Ipod and blasting out all of my songs. I sat there quietly waiting for Cloud and Sora to come grab me. Let the Bodies hit the floor started to play and by the time it had ended Kissing in cars had started play.

"ROXAS!" Sora had ran inside without me relizing and jumped on me hugging me to death.

"Sora!? When did you get here?"

"I only just arrived, are you ok?" I nodded my head and started to smile at Sora, he was far too worried about me...

"Well, Can you sing and dance around still?" I nodded my head in agreement and just smiled brightly again.

"We're going to Axel's to make you go to your band practice." I didn't even remember about our promise. Thanks alot doctor, making me forget something important...

"Let's go, okay Sor?" I smiled and my twin just helped me up and into the car with Cloud following behind us. He was looking down for some random reason...

* * *

**-Axel POV-**

"Axel, Stop moving around, Roxas will be here soon okay?" Demyx was snuggling into Zexion and was trying to calm his flaming friend.

"Even though he got a text he's still worried..." Riku sighed before flicking his silver hair back to its original place, Perfectionist...

"What if he faints when he sees his costume!" Riku, Demyx and Zexion looked up at Axel and just smirked at the red-head.

"What costume Axel?" They all chirped in at the same time before I punched myself in the face for being a retard...

(That was my surprise, they had all finished practice and Roxas was going to be mine!STUPID! STUPID!)

"Oh nothing... He called his uniform a costume..." Making a lie up on the spot isn't really my best skill but if it gets me special Roxy time then i'll try!

"Oh...Nice... Well Me and Demyx should go know." Zexion grabbed Demyx (Making him melt) and then walked out the door. I stared at Riku but he just shook his head.

"I want to see Sora, you can get fucked Axe." Holy shit... He just told me to get Fucked! I'm so proud... I wiped away my fake tear and then received a punch in the shoulder from Riku. There isn't going to be a bruise. Yeah!

"Fine, but! You and Sora can come down to the lounge in an hour! one hour! Do I make myself clear! Now go hide in my room for abit." I pushed Riku up the stairs into my room before sitting on the couch acting casual.

**-Knock Knock-**

OMG ROXY! I jumped up from sitting on the couch and opened the door to see a very worried brunette boy looking up at me glaring.

"If you touch Roxy I swear I will cut off your balls!" He walked in and looked around.

"Riku is upstairs in my room. first door on your left." I told Sora who then ran up stairs slamming my door shut.  
I looked out my door again and saw a little blond boy walking towards me holding a large bad. His costume was in there. I smiled and let the blond inside leading him to the couch. He sat there blushing furiously and I chuckled slightly.

"Axe...w-where's your bathroom?" he sat there fidgeting with the bag's straps looking like a tomato. He was adorable...  
"It's up the stairs, second door on the left." I pointed to the staircase which led to my bedroom. He quickly stood up and ran up the steps falling down on the 5th one. I got up and started to casually talk with him as we walked further up the steps.

"mmmn...hah! nnn...m..more... mmn..." these noises could be heard when we finally reached my room. Great. Sora and Riku were making out on my bed... Roxas was even brighter than before and ran into the bathroom dragging me along with him.  
He looked down before looking back up at me. his blue eyes were sparkling in the light and his hair was standing up all on it's own. He was standing infront of me... He was blushing when he smiled at me sheepishly... Such a cutie...

"Hey Rox... Sorry you had to hear that.."

"Oh really, Well I'm sure Sora and Riku won't care because they're busy eating each other's faces off..." He sighed and just smirked back at me before turning around and quickly flipping his shirt off and throwing onto the ground. (What does it smell like?) He turned around and turned me around before taking off his long black ripped jeans.

"I can't get changed with you watching me..." He smiled and then turned back around. All I could hear was the sound of him rustling around for his costume.

* * *

**-Roxas POV-**

What the hell did I just pull out...

"Kill me now..." I muttered under my breath making Axel turn around worried. I hid the outfit and made him turn back around. It's embarrasing enough to have him watching me in class but in this outfit. No!

"Roxy make sure you wear it all because Sora will be seeing it too!" Axel was in a happy mood obviously because he was singing each word he said.

"Fine..." I sighed and held out the dress. It was so girly...and pink...

I quickly tipped the bag out onto the floor and saw a pink maid dress with yellow cat ears and a matching tail. He even added a pink bow onto the tail. I picked up the cat ears with the maid head-piece and sighed. Placing them neatly on my head. Oh god...A collar...  
I picked up the collar, oh great a bell was on it. I placed it on my neck locking it in place with a little tinkle coming from it's bell. That's the 2nd part over... Next was the maid dress... Puffy and pink. It was short aswell..  
I slid my legs into the holes in the dress and pulled it up over my body. It was a low cut outfit which was made for a girl. I looked down and saw my tiny legs only covered by about 1/4 of the way. great... I looked down and hidden under the dress was a pair of white and pink bloomers decorated with little ribbons. I noticed a note attached to them from Sora.

"Make sure you wear these instead of Boxers. -Sora (^w^)/" wow... I lifted the skirt of the dress and slid my boxers down letting them fall onto the ground. I hate you Sora... I quickly slid up the bloomers and found them actually comfortable. They weren't tight, they were just right...

"Almost Done Roxy?" I heard axel flip his phone open and then heard him tapping away at it aswell.

"Almost...Can you wait outside without looking behind you?" He shook his head and I could tell he was smirking. What a great friend...

"thanks..." I said pulling up the knee high socks which were pink and white striped. Actually, they were very cute to be honest... I saw a pair of high heels and sighed putting them on making sure they weren't going to suffocate my feet. What great fashion sense Sora has. I turned around and then saw the tail lying by Axel. He moved it when I didn't relize... Faggot...  
I quickly grabbed the tail and put it on hiding the strap under the Apron ribbon. I coughed and looked up to see Axel's phone in my face with a text from Sora.

**"Hey,Roxy! You have to call us master-sama too! Hope you liked the costume!It is totally adorable and suits your very blue eyes... (o3o)/**"

Why does the world hate me... I was kneeling on the floor before coughing making axel turn around and stare at me.

"Umm...Please Excuse me being here, Master-Sama..." I bowed my head and a little tinkle came from the bell. I looked up and saw a red, Red-head. (Tomato-boy... He looked cute...)

* * *

-Axel POV-

Holy Shit...Freaking nose bleed attack... I stumbled backwards hitting the door before smirking and just lifting up my little maid. He was blushing as much as me. What a cute little cat...

" Come on my little kitty~" I played with the bell as I walked out and past my bedroom door. More noises could be heard and I'm sure they made this little guy here blush. I sat him down on my lap and sat down on the couch playing with his cat ears now.

"Stop it Axel...It's embarrasing..." He looked down and blushed making me want to eat him up right now... I looked at him and stroked his cheek. It was warm and soft and it was so tempting to just kiss him right now...

"Rox..." "Axe..." He looked up at me through his golden locks and I then moved them softly away from his face. We stared at each other and started to move our faces closer together. He must have felt the same way if he was moving his face closer to mine unconsciously... That's all I needed to think of...

Our lips were inches away before he moved his face away quickly shaking his head. He looked far too embarrased and at that moment I just pressed my lips to his while I held his face. His eyes flew open in surprise but he then suddenly relized what was happening. He was slowly kissing me back, softly and tenderly... It was perfect...

* * *

**-Roxas POV-**

I don't understand why I feel like this...But I truly do love this feeling... What was it called again? Affection? I'm not sure but It felt perfect. Axel's lips against mine were washing away all of my pain at the moment, I could focus on only one thing, His lips against mine...

His face started to move closer in on mine and our kiss was becoming far more intense. I pulled away before something else happened. My breath was heavy and my face was hot and flushed. He looked like he needed more but before he could speak a loud voice could be heard from his front door.

"AXEL! I'M BAC-" the yelling stopped as I saw Reno walk inside staring at me sitting on his brother in a cat-maid outfit panting. He licked his lips and walked towards us. Axel was glaring at his brother and I was just embarrased...

"Well, I didn't know that you two were into this sort of thing." Even though he was teasing us I felt completely ashamed. I hung my head low and let a tear fall from eye landing on Axel's white shirt. Axel had noticed and he then hugged me softly treating me like the most fragile thing on the earth. I sobbed quietly into his shirt making his skin slightly damp.

"Reno, please leave now." Even though his voice was quiet it was fierce and harsh. Reno made a break for it running up the stairs and slamming his door shut. Roxas was softly patting my shaking body just muttering the words, "I'm here for you and everything's going to be okay..." His deep voice was ringing in my ears. It was so soft and kind, but at the same time it was deep and alluring.

"Axel...I-I'm Sorry..." I was shaking and I couldn't help it. He just held my face up and kissed my cheek softly. It felt like my cheek was on fire from just the touch of his lips... Feelings were overflowing but at the same time so were memories. Not bad ones, Ones of Axel saving me from bad times. He has saved me from so much today...

I'm so unsure about what these feeling are...

* * *

**-Axel POV-**

Roxas sat there clutching his legs as we watched T.V. the only way to calm him down at the moment. I could see little pink and white bloomers under his skirt, I gulped loudly making him look at me confused. I just coughed it off and waited for Riku to hurry back with Sora.

"Hey, Axel..." I snapped back into reality and saw Roxas leaning over towards me, his face close to mine. I stared at him surprised and I also felt my jeans getting tighter from how erotic the love of my looked at the moment.

"Please don't mind me right now..." I stared at the blond confused as he closed his eyes and kissed my cheek softly. The tightening feeling had spread to my heart now. He was to cute...

"Please don't mind me then.." I had flipped the boy onto his back and kissed his forehead softly. He was staring at me shocked yet happy. I think he enjoyed it a little... I heard him giggle as he hugged me and luckily he didn't pull me into him because he would have felt something he really wouldn't have wanted too...

"Axe...Sora and Riku are coming down the stairs now..." I looked up from the couch and saw the brunette walking with the silver-haired boy. They looked at me and when they saw Roxas pop his head up they both shot me the, "YOU DIDN'T" face. I shook my head and they both smiled in relief. Bullies.

"Roxas, come over to your masters and greet them." Riku was teasing Roxas who just stuck his tongue out at him. My little angel...

"I'll do that when i'm about to die!" he yelled out from underneath me. Sora was still staring at me and I then moved myself off of my little blond kitty cat. Sora quickly ran up to Roxy and picked him up leading him outside.

"Bye Axe, Riku and please tell Reno I said thanks for taking me to the hospital!" I stared as he was dragged out by his brown haired twin. How sad, I won't see him for awhile...

"Hey Axel, I've got you a present." Riku handed me an envelope filled with pictures of Roxas in maid oufits. One of the pictures caught my eye because he was sitting there with a blond in a beanie looking down at the ground while the beanie boy was completely smirking. Who was this dude? I'll ask him later...

* * *

-Roxas POV-That night-

" Roxas, please tell me he didn't do anything." I perked my head up from my pillow and stared at where the voice was coming from. Sora was questioning me still...

"Sora, it's okay, he did nothing! I promise..." I placed my head back into my pillow and so did Sora. Axel made me forget about everything with just one kiss... How did he do it...

I'm going to have sweet dreams tonight...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone!**  
**I hope you enjoyed the little kiss shared by the cat and his master! -bows-**  
**Seifer drama coming up in the next chapter! Ooohhhh! dramaaa!**  
**Well anyway, If you wanted to know what Riku and Sora were doing, use your imagination! That's what I made it for! You can imagine anything you want!**


	6. On-coming Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters...**

**Warning: Yaoi situations. If you don't like don't read!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

An On-coming Storm

* * *

**-Roxas POV-**

The sun came bursting through the curtains and the light was glaring into my eyes. I pulled my black and white covers back over my head, blocking the sun-light that was trying to wake me up. The door was slammed open making me jump out of bed to fast and burning my eyes with the sun.

"Roxy! You need to make breakfast for me and dad!" I guess that only I can cook because we don't trust Sora in the kitchen and Cloud just can't cook...

"fine...let me get changed first..." I yawned loudly and received a hug from my brother.

"Be quick! I love your cooking and you know it!" Sora let go and ran down the stairs loudly. I got up and stretched my tired limbs. I strolled over to my closet and pulled out my favourite white and black checkered tank top and a pair of black short-shorts. I like short pants and tank tops...

I quickly slid them on and made sure to wrap up the words on my arms with bandages again. As I made my way down the stairs I saw a woman with long black hair walking up with a complete frown on her face. When she walked past me she was even worse. I heard her swear and I just continued walking and ignored her. So this was the lovely Tifa that Sora and dad talked about...

"Hey...You... Your Roxas right? That retard's brother and that slut's child right?" Okay sure Sora is a retard but my mother isn't a slut.

"Yeah! That's right, but, my mother isn't a slut. I'm pretty sure you are because aren't you just mooching off of my father and making him treat you like your the queen when all you are is a piece of fucking bull-shit." Okay sure I was sassy but this was my birth mother she was talking about...

" Oh, wow... You're already trying to cause trouble with me just like your brother. I know what your mother let happen to you. Didn't you feel loved? Having those men treating you like top-shit when you are just a fucking brat who was raped and tortured for 10 fucking years. I know you cut you fuck-tard, it's obvious with the way you bandage your arms and,Oh yeah! Your uncle is coming down with your mother and fucking step-father in a week. Have fun with them you fucking Slut..."

She stormed off completely satisfied with her rant about me...

I felt like she just pushed me down 100 stairs and all I could feel was the pain of each word she said. I crouched on the step and started to cry to myself. She was a bitch who needed to . Sora came from the dining room and ran up to my shaking body.

"ROXAS?! What happened? Why are you crying?" I stared at him through teary eyes but stood up and just smiled.

"I'll go make breakfast for us now. I'm fine... Just sad that I didn't grab my favourite hoodie that's all."

_ . ._ All I could think of was making up a lie to make sure Sora wouldn't worry. He turned around but smiled and pat me on the back. He understood that I was lying to him for our sake as a family.

"Okay, let's have breakfast!" We ran into the kitchen and saw Cloud sipping at his coffee, he looked so official...

"Oh, Roxas! Can we have pancakes?" I just nodded my head and chucked on the first apron I could find and started making the pancakes. I made 3 mixes. An apple and cinnamon one, A chocolate one and a blueberry one. I cooked them all and served them up like yesterday. We all finished eating and ran to the car to get to school early.

* * *

**-At school-**

"ROXAS!" Axel had started running up towards Sora and I. He looked at me and smiled like he usually does. His face continued to remind of the moment we had at his place because of a stupid maid costume...

"Some new kids looking for you. Say's he knows you from your old school." Axel tilted his head to the left slightly and he continued to watch my eyes. I stood there, shocked and confused... So Fuu was right... He did come to torture me again...

" I'm going ahead...Sora...I'll be back later...See you in Chemistry Axel..." I ran ahead asking people about where the new kid was. I ran into Fuu who led me straight to him. He was sitting in the locker room in front of my locker. I hope Axel doesn't come by... He glanced over to see Fuu standing in front me.

"Roxy... Come now, You know you have to run into my arms." Seifer. My creepy obsessive ex-boyfriend from my old home town. He was still wearing that ugly black beanie and blue sleeve-less jersey.

"Oh, Seifer. You haven't changed abit in fashion and ugliness..." I started to turn around before being slammed into the closest locker. Sorry Demyx...

"You know I still own your fucking body you brat." His face was inches away from mine and he forecully held my arms against the locker. He placed his knee in between my legs and restricted any movement I could do.

"Your still as cute as ever Roxy... I wonder if you still yell the same..." His eyes were dark with lust as he started to rub his knee against the bottom of my crotch. His lips started to move down my neck and onto my bandaged arm.

"You still cut, it was never my fault you did these things..." His voice was in a whisper. It sounded disgusting and I just wanted to throw up from seeing his face. His knee was lowered and he placed his leg over my crotch and started to rub me with his leg.

''Ahn...n-no...s-stop it...mmhnn.." He was thoughtful when it came to me, but he never thought about stopping when it came to trying to get in my pants.

"Now now Roxy, You know you want to just scream out, Ahhhn...M-more Seifer...Ahhhn...Don't stop! Ahhhn..." He was trying to mock me, the bastard. He continued to rub my crotch and when he pressed his body against mine I could feel a bulge through his black jeans. Shit...

"I hope you know that I'm rea-" He was thrown off of me leaving me standing there scared and in shock. I clutched my arms and fell to the ground rocking myself back and forth. I looked up to see Axel clutching seifer by his tacky jersey.

* * *

-Axel POV-

This fucking bastard... He was not going to rape my fucking Roxas... I turned my head to see Roxas clutching his arms and rocking himself back and forth.

"B-bastard! What the hell are you doing!?" So it looks like this fucktard can still speak huh? I slammed him into the locker and made him cough up a bit.

"You ever fucking touch Roxas again I'll kill you new kid..." I'm sure you could hear the hate dripping from each word said because this fucktard was looking at like he was about to cry. I heard Roxas moan slightly and quickly let go of this kid and ran over to the crouched down blonde.

"Ax...el..." He was crying silently to himself. I softly pat his head and just hushed him quietly. I heard the noise of footsteps running away, Faggot must have ran away.

"It's okay Rox... I'll protect you.." He looked up at me shocked, his tears had stopped and he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me softly. His body was still shaking but he was happy. Tears of Joy flowed from his eyes and stained my top. His small arms were wrapped tightly around my neck, clinging for life.

"Thank you Ax...Thank you..." He let go of my body and then wiped away his tears smiling. He was still sad but he was better. I couldn't fully help but I knew that I had made a place in his heart...

* * *

**-Riku and Sora At the moment-(Riku POV)**

"Sora, I still love you, I hope you know that..." I sighed casually, looking down at the brunette who was staring at Roxas and Axel hugging. I stared shocked at the scene before my eyes. Axel and Roxas were getting closer and Sora wasn't happy about it..

"Sora...Do you lov-" He cut me off and walked away angry. Was I right? Does he love Axel? Does that mean I can have Roxas?

I quickly ran after the brunette worried and confused, he was furious and if i'm correct, with Roxas. The brother he loves so much and would brag about, the brother he would always cry for. That Roxas?

"Fucking Axel..." Sora muttered under his breath but I could clearly hear what he said. It was my best friends name...

"Sora? Why are you mad at Axel?" The brunette turned around and glared at me, tears in his eyes, fists trembling. "Because Riku! HE'S STEALING MY ROXAS FROM ME! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE ONE THAT ROXAS WOULD HUG! ME! WHY DID IT BECOME AXEL? why...why did he replace me?" The tears that he was holding back fell from his eyes and he couldn't help but to fall to the ground.

"Sora, Roxas is your brother, he will always have a place in his heart for you... L-like you do to me... Sora... You're in the most special part of my heart... The spot which is for the person I love..." I looked down at Sora who was staring at me completel confused, his tears had stopped atleast...

"Okay, what i'm trying to say is..I...L-lo-love...You...forever and ever, I will love you..." I looked down to see tears falling from his eyes but this time he was smiling. Tears of joy? Tears of embarrasement? Tears of sympathy?  
Before I could speak again I was cut off with a hug from the younger boy. A hug? Wait what did that mean again...they love you back right? Yeah! that's right it's love! Love...LOVE...

"WAI- WHA-!" I stood there with my mouth open as Sora started to giggle.

"I'm the same as Riku, I didn't want you with Roxas... That's why I got mad with you...sorry..." I looked down to see the most innocent and beautiful boy ever...

"The only reason why I would like Roxas is because he looks exactly like you!" I chuckled lightly and received a jab in the arm from my little lover.

"Better keep you away from hair dye when I die huh?" He was smiling like we used to... That beautiful smile...

I ducked my head down to meet with his and then softly kissed the boy. I heard a few 'aww! and a little bit of "KISS HIM AGAIN!OMG YAOI 4LIFEZ!" Friggin' Yaoi fan girls... i opened my eyes to see Sora blushing but kissing me back softly. What a cutie..

We continued to hug and kiss until we heard the warning bell go off. He grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me along to chemistry. I love you so much... You are my treasure... Forever...

* * *

**-Roxas POV-**

"Okay, Class... We have a new brat joining us today... His name is Seifer, Seifer Cross. he's somewhat intelligent but please be easy on him because his stupidity may be contagious which is why I'm standing at the back of the class away from this idiot-disease carrier..."

_ .Shit and Shit_... Seifer is in our classes... I looked over to see Fuu sitting there fidgeting with her thumbs, So she was doing the same as me... freaking out over the max...

"Now go sit over there... Only free seat left in the class." Snape, I freaking hate you even more... Seifer looked over to me and then licked his lips. Fucking great... Sora and Axel were glaring the hell out of him while Riku was restig his head in his arms asleep. Worst part is, because of stupid Vexen He has to sit in the middle of Axel and I...

"Hey there Sora, Roxas! Did you two miss me. Oh hey there flamer! I have a lovely bruise from you!"

"Well, SEIFER, Roxas ddn't miss you at all. He moved here to g-" I shut Sora up quickly, he almost made things worse.

"Roxy? You told me that because of your step-dad, you were forced to move? I mean he did do all those things to you over those 10 years didn't he? Plus, your mother didn't care." I stood there scared. he was going to tell them all everything.

"Yeah, that's why I left Seifer... I m-missed you... B-but we have to split up now...If we didn't then it would have gotten worse..." I quietly whispered it but he heard me, I could tell because he wrapped his arm over my shoulder. I feel sick...

"Don't touch him like that, Seifer? Your name reminds me of the word syphlis for some reason? Did you ask to be named that?" This is why Axel is my favourite.

"What did you say you bloody Flamer?" Axel just glared at the boy who was practically a mere pebble in his eyes. I smiled at the emerald eyed boy with complete delight.

"I'm here for you Roxy! You know i'll protect you forever!" This is the first time someone has told me that they would protect me... twice...

"Thanks Axel!" Seifer stared at me, the same face he used when he raped me that one day... I sat there frightened to death as the boy moved his hand to his side slowly moving it to my ass-cheek. I quickly moved further away but his hand continued to follow. I quickly moved my head to face Axel and looked to see him being talked to by Vexen already.

"What's wrong Roxy? You keep on moving away from me?" Seifer was quietly whispering, loud enough that only I could hear.

"I...I'm just...uncomfortable...your hand keeps on touching my...m...my...B-butt..." I looked down blushing madly with anger and embarrassment.

" Roxas? Please sit closer to Seifer instead of moving away. He needs help from the second smartest in the class. Who's the first? Me! The almighty Vexen! Hahaha!" Fucking Vexen...

I moved closer to Seifer, making him happy and feel smug with himself. Axel looked to see me trembling and he slowly pat my shoulders from behind Seifer.

"Axel! Didn't you drop your pencil? You're not trying to touch Roxy are you?" I looked up to see Sora looking grumpily at Ax. Thanks alot Sora, you just made Seifer even worse.

"Oh yeah, Roxas helped me grab it just before by moving away from Seifer who was touching his butt. I pat him on the shoulder for helping me Sora." He smiled, showing a chesire cat like grin.

"Oh how nice of you Rox! Seifer stop touching Rox okay?" Sora was still smiling. Why was he being nice to Seifer but not Axel!?  
The lesson carried on with me being sexually harassed and then being saved by Axel...

* * *

**-Seifer POV- Music class -**

Fucking Flamer... Working with My property which I branded years ago... I looked around to see the losers in my group. I was still working with my Roxie-poo but he was busy working privately with Axel... I swear... Roxas is going to get it when I see him alone...

* * *

-Axel POV-

"So I think that you should sing this part here.." I paused pointing to the point in the song, "quietly so that people then feel the true emotions of the song!"

"So you mean like this?" He opened his mouth slightly, singing the tune perfectly and quietly. I stared at the Cobalt eyed boy and smiled softly, nodding my head in agreement to his soothing voice.

"Hey, Ax... Can you please stick with me when Seifer is around..." I looked at the young boy, did he just ask me for help? Roxas? Asked me for help? Not Sora?

"Of course I will Rox! I don't like that guy either way!" I gave the blond a re-assuring smile, hoping to brighten his mood. He looked at me brightly, showing his white teeth with a smile that brightened up my mood.

"Thanks Ax! Now then, Shall we practice our song with everyone?" I grabbed my bass guitar and dragged him over to everyone. Wait a minute... What does Seifer even do?

"hey guys! let's practice already! Seifer grab whatever it is you play and watch what we do, You understand me?" He just sat there and looked at me, didn't even care for what I said...

"Ax, Seifer plays the drums and bass guitar, he's also a vocalist like me but his voice goes lower and deeper." Roxas had quietly mumbled behind me telling me about this retards music skills. He plays my instrument, Riku's instrument and he can sing with Roxy... great...

"Okay, Thanks Rox. Seifer, You sit there and memorize the lyrics and listen to Rox okay?"  
He just sat there staring at Roxas, completely looking past me. I stepped forwards towards the beanie-boy and coughed loudly.

"Okay!?" He just nodded his head and added a little, 'humph...', I seriously hate this guy...  
We walked over to our practice area and got into positions

Demyx on lead guitar, Sora on back-up, Riku on the drums, Roxas on Vocals and Me with my Bass. We started off with a slight instrumental and not long after that. Roxas breathed in and quietly sang his words, adding a haunting feeling to the song.

_Rushing, away, from all of the pain..._

_Racing away from an on-coming storm..._

_Hoping to run away far enough..._

_To escape from the pain of that storm..._

We picked up the pace and Roxas sang louder than before, enchanting everyone around us, making them stop to listen to his voice. I looked over to see Seifer smiling for once. He liked Roxas' voice like we all did...

_You can't force me to race into the rain,_

_You can't make me claim all of my love for you..._

_I hate the way you made me do things,_

_The way you would trick me with that smile..._

_You don't even know that we were never going out..._

_We looked towards the sky_

_In the rough of that storm..._

_Hoping for tomorrow to be a clear blue day..._

We were stopped only because we heard Seifer get up and sing the part that was for Roxas and I to sing. When he opened his mouth and started to sing we all quickly started to play to fit his tone. (Seifer= Bold Italics)

_**You broke away, from all the fear I had made..**__._

_(hoping that you won't notice...) _

**_I knew it from the start..._**

_(How did you notice?)_

**_because I remembered the face you made..._**

_(Remember,Remember,Remember the pain...)_

**_That face you made when I inflicted the pain..._**

I looked to see Roxas singing harder than before... He was trying to keep up with Seifer's voice instead of me working with his... It made the song sound better than before... I hated it...

_I'm rushing into the on-coming storm,_

_Rushing away from you.._

**_(Chasing you forever more..)_**

_Into the oncoming storm..._

Sora and Riku walked up towards Roxas who was sweating and holding his throat softly. He strained it but enjoyed the challenge... When he spoke his voice came out sounding raspy.

"Here you go Rox." I handed him a throat lozenger, smiling softly.

"Thanks Axel! Sorry about making this." He opened his mouth and I looked shocked. Can I kiss him instead? please? No? Fine then,stupid body! I won't...

I held the lozenger and placed it in his mouth, he closed it gently and he sorta kissed my fingers. (YES!ACCOMPLISHMENT!) We walked out of the classroom chuckling away and still chatting like usual.

"fwank hew fwahxel!" I chuckled at his lovely little comment. His voice sounded heavenly even when he was eating something at the same time.

"It's alrig-"

"Roxas Strife, get your butt over here!" what the hell? why do people continue to ruin my moments with Roxy? He clutched on to my arm tightly showing signs of not leaving my side. I looked over to where the voice was coming from. A tall muscular boy standing around with Seifer was trying to get Roxas with them? I don't think so...  
I hugged the small blond softly and I made sure Seifer could see my face. He stared at my smug grin and quickly walked up towards us. The tall muscular guy held him back and strolled over first. He quietly whispered into my ear a warning. Not for me, for Rox...

"You just buried Roxas' grave for him... I can't stop Seifer when he gets like he is... Protect Roxas or else he will get hurt like last time..." i stared at the muscle-head and just nodded my head. He quickly looked at Rox and smiled sweetly at him.

" It's good to see you without Seifer, Rai..." Rai just nodded his head and then walked out with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"He seems like a nice guy... I think I may make him a friend of ours..." Roxas looked at me shocked and smiled brightly. His smile was brighter than the sun at this moment. It was blinding...

"That would be great for him Axe! I'm sure he'd enjoy being with us!" I hugged the small boy again and pulled him into my side making sure he was wrapped up safely in my arm. he just blushed slightly, making his white cheeks shine a soft pink colour. I walked with the boy, leading him to the cafeteria.

* * *

**-Cafeteria-Roxas POV-**

Axel was great to me... He helped me during everything that I needed him for, he treated me like I always love to be treated and he also listened to everything I had to say. He protected me from my biggest fear. Seifer.

"So, I think we should have a band practice finally, Dem and I can't think of a song to make," Axel did his dramatic sigh and smirked before continuing his sentence, "So we're hoping that we could use that song you sang on the first day you were here!" I quickly flicked my head towards the side, blushing, and nodded my head fast.

"I-I'd like that.." I heard Axel jump and I think he was pumping his fist or something because when I turned my head towards him he quickly moved his hands behind his head while whistling. Funny guy...

"So shall we walk to my place today? Or would you like a ride there?" I continued to think while walking with my eyes closed. Bad Idea. I bumped into Seifer and he quickly grabbed me and ran ahead. Great... I'm being kidnapped again... I already know what's going to happen now...

I looked back and saw Axel rushing towards us already. He was fast but not as fast as Seifer... I started to reach my hand out for him but he was too far away. Like everything else. Tears ran down my face as memories of Seifer raping me and torturing me started to play through my mind. He quickly ran around the corner completely losing Axel because he hid in the closest room locking my arms together and pinning me to the wall.

"You're mine now Roxie..." He quickly stole a kiss and moved his lips down to my neck. I continued to struggle but he slammed me against the wall again making me gasp out in pain.

"Don't ruin the mood Roxy dear, this is your punishment for betraying me..." He moved one of his hands to pull my shorts down and as I tried to cry and scream in protest he quickly kissed me, shoving his tongue deep inside my mouth. I just wanted to vomit...

"It'll feel like it used to Roxie... You know how that felt... Since I pretty much helped you get over your Step-father and Uncle being inside you... You enjoyed it so much... I want to hear your voice calling out in pain.." He had a smirk on his face with lust in his eyes. I stopped thrashing around knowing it would make it worse for me...

"Just get it over with Seifer... I-I don't want to have to do this for long... I hated it so much," I paused because I was crying so much but I continued to speak loudly at him, "I hated the feeling of you inside me! I just want you to leave me alone now! Please...Axel...Help me... Pleas-"

He slammed me to the ground this time and punched me in the face to shut me up. I layed there shocked and scared. He punched me a few more times, cutting me on the cheek and lip and even under my eye. I stopped moving and just cried without speaking or moving.

"Good boy, You're finally giving me what I want..." His voice was low and husky, it was sickening that his voice hasn't changed... I felt nothing. His hands moving over my body, his lips touching places he wanted... None of that could be felt... When he finally got what he wanted, which was making me either suck him off or have him inside me, I chose to suck... He let me go... I sat there grabbing for my t-shirt and a bandage to wipe away everything.

"It wasn't that bad Rox...y-you've been through w-wor-worst..." I looked down at the used bandage and saw that it was stained with my blood and even abit of his cum. I felt sick again... I looked around the closet he had left me in and saw a jersey left behind. I picked it up and quickly fixed my boxers and pants, running towards the bathroom and then throwig up whatever contents where in my stomach. I needed to go get a bandage wrap for my arm too...

"Roxas?" I turned towards the sound the voice was coming from. I saw a dirty blond standing in the door-way looking at me with sweat beads falling from his brow. I turned my head towards the mirror and saw what damage Seifer had done. It wasn't much, just a bruise and a few cuts. I turned back to Demyx and smiled weakly, walking towards the exit.

"Roxas! Wait!" Demyx had grabbed my arm, straight at where my cut was. I stopped and smiled weakly again. I wasn't going to faint today...

"Axel has been running around the school looking for you! We all joined in and no-one could find you! Are you ok?" I nodded my head but Demyx wouldn't let go. I started to struggle against the dirty blond and was slammed into the wall again.

"N-No! D-Don't! Not again! P-Please Demyx, No,Let Me Go! STOP! I don't want to... t-" I stood there crying, my whole body was shaking and Demyx let me go until he wrapped me in his arms hugging me softly.

"Shhh... It's okay Rox, I won't rape you." I stood there and looked up at him shocked. He shook his head and just sighed.

"None of them have guessed that you've been raped, they only think that you've been beaten by all of HIS Thugs..." When he said the word 'His' I could hear him hiss the word out and I could also hear the hate in his words.

"H-He didn't R-rape me... I had to...S-su-" He cut me off when he heard a noise behind one of the toilet doors. I stared straight at the source of the noise and was scared... Was it Seifer? Please don't be Seifer...

"It's okay Rox, I'll text Axel and tell him i'm busy talking with you at the moment. You can tell Auntie Dem what's wrong in return for helping me get with Sexy-Zexy." I nodded and allowed myself to be rushed and pushed out of the bathroom. He pulled me around the school until we reached the field. We found a private spot where we hid ourselves from everyone.

"SO Tell me what happened Rox, You can tell me anything okay? I won't tell anyone unless I have to or if If you tell me too." I cried knowing that someone would care and listen to me.

"He grabbed me and then ran into some dark room, I think it was the janitors closet or something... It was cramped in there..." I sighed and looked up to see Dem looking at me with a serious look on his face, Thanks Dem, "He threw me against the wall and kissed me a lot... He punched me a few times and he also... made me choose... Su-suck or have him inside me..." I broke down at the last few words of my sentence.

"And You chose to Suck him off Rox? I wouldn't blame you... I wouldn't want him inside me either." Demyx hugged me and helped me calm down... I felt him clutching my unwrapped arm and I whimpered softly in pain. He looked at me and tried to roll up the jersey sleeve but I shrugged him off. He stood there worried and I made up a lie saying that it was a bruise from being slammed against the wall and concrete floor. He took me to the nurses office but she or he wasn't there. (Never met the nurse yet...)

"Dem, Please wait outside, I don't want you to see something that will make you mad okay?" He just nodded and walked out the door, leaning himself on the wall next to the door. I could see him just standing there with a stern look on his face. I quickly took of the borrowed jersey and then searched for the wrap. I finally found it and sat down, starting to wrap up certain parts of my arm.

"Roxas..." I turned and looked towards the sound in the room, I saw that Axel had barged in and he was luckily blocking the view for Demyx to see. Axel was staring at my arm and at the cuts on my face. (Note to self, Grab small bandages for the cuts.)

* * *

**-Axel POV-**

"Roxas..." I stared in shock as I saw the small boy wrapping his arm which was covered in cuts. I blocked Demyx from coming inside and continued to look at his arms. They weren't from fights or an accident, he was cutting. I could see the top of a word but I couldn't make it out because he was covering it. I could on see the letters dy engraved into his arm. He stood there scared and worried.

"Roxas, I've been looking for you all over the place, I'll finish bandaging your arm for you okay?" I smiled softly and made sure to not notice the cuts he made. He sat there and turned pale white, ghostly white even. I dragged a chair over to him and took hold of the wrap and quickly wrapped his arm for him. He looked at me and hugged me close.

"Rox... I'm sorry I couldn't find you at all... Do you know where he took you? I'll be sure to protect you for good..." He looked at me and shook his head. I looked down at him and held him tight to my chest.

"s-sorry Ax...sorry..." I held the shaking blond and slowly patted his head and back gently.

* * *

**- Roxas POV -**

The bell had gone and we had walked off towards our next class. English. All we learnt was the 'true' meaning behind Romeo + Juliet by William Shakespeare. We moved along with the rest of the day. I finally met Mr. Lexeaus, the giant mouse. He was sorta innocent...  
By the end of the day, Axel and I were walking off towards his place. I continued to look up at him and quickly flick my head back down ahead as he spoke.

"So we're going to work on a lot of songs today okay?" I nodded my head slowly.. I'm still not feeling right about the way he was staring at my arm... I'm sure he thinks i'm a freak or something...  
I felt an arm pull me into the red-heads chest as a passer-by came jogging right next to me. I looked up at Axel and he smiled, showing his teeth. I smiled back and wrapped my arm around his waist, he looked shocked for abit but continued to hold me softly to his chest.

We carried on walking down the sun lit road and continued to cuddle each other...

_I'm sure my heart was beating way too fast than it normally is... It feels like it's about to burst out of my heart... I think... I love Axel?! I can't... I'm still trying to get over everything... I can't use him for that purpose! I can't have him near me if i'm going to get rid of him after I forget all of the pain that Others have inflicted on me... Even if that other is also me.._


	7. Time spent with Lovers

**Welcome to chapter 7! Yay!**

**My internet connection has been messing up and so I haven't been able to so anymore but I'm back!**

**Anyway, this is a Soriku and Zemyx chapter! If you want more Soriku/Zemyx then please tell me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Time spent with lovers.**

* * *

"Roxy, What do you think we should name the band?" I looked up and saw Axel looking completely engrossed in the idea of a name for the band.

"I don't know, I want you and Demyx to name it though!" I smiled and hugged the green eyed boy making him stare at me with wide eyes. He stood there for abit and then finally hugged me back, softly. I smiled and chuckled lightly, tickling his chest as I did so. He picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder like usual.

"Okay then! Let's race to see Dem and Riku okay?!" He started running off, full speed ahead, I started to scream at the sprinting red-head to let me go or else die but he continued to laugh down the street. We took a detour and decided to be late for band practice.

* * *

**-Sora POV -**

"Don't go yet Riku-" I looked up to see bright blue eyes staring down at me. He had a grin playing on his face and his silver hair was in the way of one of his eyes so he flicked it away. We were sitting around in his room, it was simple and clean. Sort of like a sanctuary..

"I'll text Axe to see if I can arrive late then.." He sighed slightly but he still loved me more than this new band. (I win Band! Hah!) I did a small happy dance in my head and watched Riku eagerly. He looked down at me and smiled, I melted right there, on the spot. I'm sure he noticed because he chuckled and winked at me. He was fabulous...

"S...SOR...Sora... Earth to Sora! Hello!" Riku was waving his hand back and forth in front of my face, I snapped back and looked to see Riku's face moving closer to mine. I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me. Any second now. Any scond... I opened one eye to see his face right in front of mine, inches away. I opened m other eye and started to pout madly.

"Did you want a kiss Sor?" He was chuckling away as he moved his face away from mine. Oh no he didn't! He is not getting away with that! I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips onto my own. I moved my lips to his ear and whispered softly, "Yes..." His face turned bright red as he walked away and out of his bedroom door.

"Didn't you want a kiss Riku?!" I yelled out loudly so his dad could hear him. His father, Sephiroth, looked up from his seat and gave me a thumbs up from his seat. Riku glared daggers at his father. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Well Sora, I did want one but not with my father in the house. I wanted you to scream out for more as I continued to kiss your body, leaving marks down your neck, showing that you are mine..." He sighed before continuing his speech about how he would kiss me. I looked down to see Sephiroth looking up at his son impressed!? I stood there with my face burning and I casually punched Riku 'playfully' in the arm. He grimaced for a second but then wrapped his arm around my shoulder casually. He was going to get payback for that...

"Well, we'll just have to do this now or else tonight at mine. I'm sure Cloud will be busy tonight and Roxas will sleep right through it as we do it next to him! " I looked down at Sephiroth and started to speak to him, " You wouldn't mind if we made a bit of noise now would you?" I looked up to see Riku smirking. What did I do wrong?

"Well then, It seems that my dad doesn't mind, does it?"

"Of course not Son! You can make as much noise as you want. Well, make Sora make as much noise as you want." The two silver foxes grinned at each other evily. Oh crud! I walked into the perverts trap! Run for your life! As I was picked up and chucked over Riku's shoulder the last thing I saw was Sephiroth smiling and waving me good-bye.  
IT'S ALL OVER FOR ME!

* * *

**-Normal POV- (Demyx and Zexion)**

A young blue-haired boy was sitting on top of a dirty blond outside of a certain red-heads house. Demyx looked down at his new lover and rested his head on the other boys shoulder. Zexion was hesitant at first but he rested his head against the dirty blond hair that was tickling the back oh his neck.

"Hey, Zexy... I really really love you... Okay?" Zexion looked at Demyx with a look of compassion on his face as he nodded his head slightly.

"I know, this is the tenth time you've told me..." Demyx chuckled and slowly lifted his head from the other boys shoulder and grabbed ahold of the boy's face. Zexion flinched but relaxed at the touch of his lover. They both moved their faces closer together and instantly kissed, it was a soft kiss but it was hot and heavy for the two boys. They both withdrew from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Hey dem?" Demyx looked at his lover instantly and tilted his head to the side.

"Can you put your hair down, I want to see how long it is when it's down..." Zexion moved his face away when he relized that he started to blush. Demyx grabbed a hold of his face again and nodded his head.

"Only if you show move your hair away from your other eye!" He was teasing the poor blue haired boy but they both enjoyed these moments. Even if Axel and Roxas just strolled up and saw them both kissing each other passionately. It was no problem!

"Cover your eyes Roxie!" The two boys who were kissing then stopped and glared at the smirking red-head. Roxas waved at the two boys and sat on the grass with them and hugged them both straight away.

"A public display of affection is okay Axel! Just look at Marly-farly, he's always kissing boys and groping them in public, and all we have done is hugged and kissed!" Demyx was pouting but then grabbed a hold of Roxas.

"Demyx?!" The young blond was blushing and he sat there in Demyx's arms quietly watching Axel.

"Demyx... Let me hug Roxy... I like how soft he is..." Zexion chimed in, loud enough for Axel to hear. Demyx let go of the blond as Zexion started to open his arms. Roxas was looking up at Zexion and was trying to push away until Demyx hugged the two at the same time.

"Axel! Help! I'm becoming a sandwich!" Axel stormed up to the Roxas sandwich and pulled him out of it, pulling him into his arms.

The red-head was actually on fire and he wasn't looking too happy about Roxas being hugged.. Demyx and Zexion received a Snarl, Growl and a glare as he stormed inside of his house slamming the door shut.  
Demyx and Zexion laughed and continued to hug each other on his front lawn.

* * *

_**This is our everyday life, I'm so glad... Is the thought that all of the boys thought at that moment.**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you enjoyed the short chapter! I'm working on the next Akuroku chapter now!**

**Please review if you have anything to say! (Disclaimer is still the same as usual!)**

**Oh and the same thing to be said for all of the chapters!**

**(^3^)/ ****_Arigatou~_**


End file.
